Drifter's Way
by Drifter Song
Summary: A clan of mice threatened to be wiped off the face of Mars by the Plutarkians, will the Biker Mice help them or will death come knocking for the nomadic clan know as the Drifters, the hated ones.
1. Prologue..Revised

Drifter's Way: Prologue

__

By Drifter Song

April 15, 2000

Revised February 20, 2002

Copyright Drifter Song, 2000-2002 all rights reserved

It was dusk when a large, tired caravan stopped to establish and construct a new city. The violent toils they had faced are evident by the number of flat bed trailers being hauled by the motorcycles they rode. Several of the carts over-laden with supplies and building materials for building simple, sturdy constructions to live in. Many more carried the bodies of the wounded, carefully loaded on the trailers covered in canvas when the supplies were moved to accommodate them.

"Star, what is our current casualty count?" The leader of the caravan asked the woman sitting on the motorcycle next to him, surveying the land as the caravan stopped.

"I'm afraid that it's pretty bad," The woman responded in a strained and tired voice. "We lost forty brave men and women tonight and we have nearly a hundred wounded to contend with." She paused, her as her voice lowered, "We took quite a beating this time but, at least the enemy didn't reach the outpost."

"Bring the torches. This is where we'll start building," the leader said with a tired sigh. "Have everyone who is able to work, meet here with me."

"All right but, take it easy brother; the last thing that we need right now is for you to give out on us," Star stated before she rode out among the rows of the caravan to spread the order.

Not long after Star left, members of the caravan began to arrive with torches; some walked while others rode, in response to the leaders call. There was shimmer of what appeared to be molten silver in the flickering torchlight. This faint shimmer, like that of a twinkling stars was caused by the light reflecting off of the leader's long silver hair, a trademark of his lineage. It was a stark contrast to his dark fur, which shined like polished obsidian. Removing his helmet revealed the features of a handsome Martian mouse. The torchlight glittered in his ice-blue eyes, eyes that were very rare to see in male mice. His expression was one of great sadness and worry as he looked over the gathering group of men and women.

"Thor," the leader called to a huge chestnut-colored mouse.

"Yes, my prince," Thor responded, his voice was rich and deep as he stepped forward.

"I want you to organize everyone who is here to start the construction," the leader commanded, and then added. "I'm tired Thor, and that is the only reason why I'm not going to argue with you tonight about your insistence of calling me by my formal title."

Thor just smiled as he got off of his bike and started to issue orders to those who were assembled and ready to work. He towered over the other workers, at 7'3. His hair was cut in a short butch cut with the exception of a small ponytail that barely reached his shoulders. Two braids fell down just past his shoulders from behind his ears. Thor could accomplish the work of ten mice due to his massive strength, size and stamina. No one could match his raw power, except his commander. Many rumors have been whispered throughout the clans about the giant mouse, that there is more then mouse blood that runs through his veins.

"Sir, can I speak to you a moment before you go help Thor and the others?" A young female mouse called to the commander as he got off his bike. She had tan fur, long chocolate curls, and a look of intense concern.

"What do you need, Ashaylea?" He replied in a gentle, almost seductive voice. 

"Where is a good place to move the injured, sir? I'm worried that they'll be in the way of the workers who are building the city walls," Ashaylea asked, as she studied her commander. She could see that he too was tired and under a lot of strain.

"Where are the wounded located?" He asked as he looked down at the doctor, who had to be at least a foot shorter then him.

"Many of them are located very close to where the southern wall is to be constructed, sir." Ashaylea responded.

"Hmmm…how many people do you need to help move them to a safer location?" He asked Ashaylea. "And will you please stop referring to me so formally? I am no different from you or any other member of the Drifter clan."

"Alright sir," she started before shaking her head, sending chocolate curls bouncing about her shoulders. "I mean…Silver. I shall try," Ashaylea said with a small smile. "I think that I'll need at least ten people to help move the everyone to a safer location."

"I want you to talk Thor and see if he can spare ten workers to help you. I'll start moving the wounded while you find out," Silver replied with a grin and turned to leave.

"But sir! You can't move the wounded by yourself!" Ashaylea gasped. "You shouldn't even help with the city's construction. You should be resting and letting your own wounds heal." There was a strong note of shock and alarm in her voice as she grabbed Silver by the hand. 

"Everyone here is my responsibility, Ashaylea; especially the wounded. It won't take long for others to reach the area of the southern wall. I'll be fine; don't worry." Silver replied softly, as his grin changed to a gentle smile, before he raised a furred brow. "Now will you please let go of my hand and go talk to Thor?"

"Ok, just as long as you promise me that you'll take it easy." Ashaylea replied sternly, still holding on to Silver's hand. "If I find out otherwise, I'm going to make you stay with wounded." 

"I'll be careful," Silver repeated gently, as he waited for the doctor to release his hand. "I promise."

"You know the consequences," Ashaylea remarked coolly as she let go of Silver's hand. The sternness of her expression melted away. "And remember, it wouldn't be good for morale if you collapsed, OK?"

Silver just smiled at the doctor, then he turned and walked across the encampment. 

__

I don't know how I'll make Silver stay with the wounded if he breaks his promise, Ashaylea thought as she watched Silver walk away_, but I'll find a way if I have to. _

_I hope that we can have at least the walls done before dawn_, Silver thought as he walked through the encampment. Everywhere he looked, he saw his people, exhausted and worn. _We can't handle another assault, not in this state_. The area that Silver walked through consisted mostly of exhausted young children who, slept in the care of a few women that could not help with the construction. _So many young faces_, Silver thought, taking off his vest. He knelt down to gently cover a small trembling child. Sighing he got up and continued on. He knew that many of these children were now orphans, and that thought weighed heavily on his heart. _Damn Plutarkians_, Silver thought bitterly, _why can't they just leave Mars alone for once? It's not like we have much left to offer those filthy fish anymore, since they already strip-mined the planet years ago._

When Silver arrived at the site of the southern wall, he sighed, silently and wearily. His people had gone through so much in the last few months, fighting with incredible courage against innumerable odds; and yet so many barely escaped with their lives. _There was at least ONE good thing about everything that has happened_, Silver thought, as he stood among the injured. _At least the Plutarkians that discovered our city are no longer around to tell about it, or find it's new location. _Carefully Silver made his way through the wounded to those who were still able to walk. _This will be a good place to start_, Silver thought, as he knelt down next to a young, red furred male mouse.

Ashaylea watched Silver make his way across camp. _I wish that I could do more to help him_, she thought, _but this is getting me nowhere. And if I keep standing around here well we'll never get the injured moved_. Ashaylea thought, then she shook her head to clear her mind. Then the doctor turned and started walking toward the outskirts of what would be the city's eastern wall. Ashaylea marveled at how her people could find the energy to work so quickly under such strained circumstances. 

***

"Silver," the red furred youth said groggily as he was eased gently to his feet. "Did…did we win the battle?"

"Yes, we did… but…" Silver responded softly before his words trailed off as he looked down at the youth he supported, knowing full well that he must have been unconscious throughout the end of the battle.

The youth's face brightened a bit at first, before his ears drooped with the trailing away of Silver's voice. "The city fell," he said softly as he adverted his crimson eyes from the look of sadness that shown deep within the black mouse's eyes. 

"We shall survive, Phoenix," Silver said gently, "we shall rebuild our city and carry on with our duties. The death of our people will not be forgotten." He paused for a moment as the youth looked back up at him. "Now it is time to get you a safe distance from the southern wall before Ashaylea worries herself to death.

***

"Thor," Ashaylea shouted, waving to get the chestnut-colored mouse's attention over all of the noise of the construction. "Can I speak with you a moment?"

Hearing someone shouting his name, Thor turned to see the doctor standing on the ground below him. He jumped down from the wall, to speak with her.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Ashaylea?" Thor asked in concern as he walked over to her. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could spare ten workers to help move the wounded to a safer location? They may be in the way of the construction of the southern wall. Silver is already starting to move people, but I don't want him doing it all by himself. He's done enough already." Ashaylea explained. "Can you help me?" 

"Hmmmm," Thor said then turned to face the workers. He let out a loud whistle. 

All of the workers stopped what they were doing when they heard the whistle and looked to chestnut mouse.

"Listen up," Thor shouted, his voice rolled like thunder in the silence. "We need to move the injured to a safer location. They are in danger of being too close to the construction of the southern wall. Since our number one priority is the safety of our people, I want all of you to help move them. Am I clear?"

Thor turned back to the Ashaylea and asked with a smile, "Will this be enough helpers for you Miss?"

Ashaylea watched in amazement as all of the workers put down their tools and made their way down from the walls to join her and Thor.

"I think that will be fine," Ashaylea replied softly, with a grateful smile.

__

It took them a little more that an hour to move everyone, Ashaylea marveled, as she stood in the middle of the camp surrounded by the wounded. She shook her head in amazement as the last of the workers returned to the walls to finish the construction.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

Turning, Ashaylea saw Silver, followed by Thor, deftly moving through the mass of people to stand next to her.

"No," she replied in a soft and gentle tone, " the two of you have done enough already. Thank you for all your help."

"Then I believe that it is time for me to return to my work, Miss," Thor replied, then turned to Silver and asked. "Are you coming my Prince?"

"Of course." Silver responded, clapping Thor on the shoulder, then he began to walk toward the construction. "We have much to do before the sun comes up."

"Yes we do," Thor said as he followed his commander.

"Please, be careful," Ashaylea, said quietly to herself as she watched the two men leave. "I don't want to lose either of you," then she turned and looked at her people, and thought, _yes, we do have much work to do before the sun comes up_.

***

Several days later, as the sun rose, Silver stood a top the northern wall by the gates of the city watching and thinking. From his vantage point he could see the Martian outpost bustling with activity.

__

It all seems so peaceful, he thought in wonder. _It's hard to believe that only days ago a battle took place. Thankfully the walls that face the outpost were finished before dawn. The outlanders stationed at the outpost know nothing of our presence here, which is good. There is still much work to be done and I worry for everyone's safety. It seems as though the Plutarkians are hunting my clan, trying to eradicate us._

"I thought that I might find you here," a woman's voice seemed to float though the haze of Silver's thoughts. 

Silver turned to see Star, his sister, as she made her way up the wall to stand next to him. Star was an attractive woman with deep obsidian fur like her brother and short cut silver hair. Though, unlike Silver, her hair did not appear as true molten silver, it carried a dull, almost tarnished tone.

"What are you thinking about?" Star asked her brother as she stood next to him and looked toward the outpost.

"I was thinking about going to search for help." Silver replied simply as he leaned against the wall, arms folded before him.

"What do you mean search for help?" Star cried out, on her face was a look of shock.

"We need help Star; you know that as much as I do. We've been hunted by Plutarkians for several months now. If I don't find help soon I'm afraid that they will eradicate our people." Silver explained to his sister. "We've lost so many; I can't bear to lose anyone else," 

"But who will you go to? The outlanders at the outpost will only try to kill you. We have no one to turn to brother," Star responded with a sigh, turning her gaze back to the outpost.

"We have one chance, Star, on Earth," Silver replied softly, as he turned to look at her.

"Earth!!! Are you crazy!!" Star nearly shouted in shock, as she turned to face her brother, who leaned so casually against the wall. "Who are you going to find? It's not like the humans there are going to be much help!"

"It's not the humans that I'm searching for. It's the biker mice," Silver stated calmly to his sister.

"The biker mice?" Star questioned, hands placed on her hips as her tail twitched in frustration. "What makes you think that they'll help us?"

"I believe that they will understand what is happening to us, they will be the only ones who will see us for who we are, not what we're claimed to be," Silver said gently, he stood up and placed a hand on Star's shoulder.

"The young one will never listen. He's too egotistical and hot headed; he'll fight before he listens…." Star started, she shook her brother's hand off her shoulder and backed up a few steps.

"Yes the young one will take some convincing but the leader is and honorable man and will listen. He will not judge us. The gray one is also honorable; he will wish to help the children. Even the young one is honorable if a bit hard to control," Silver explained softly. "I have to try, sister. Our lives are at stake here."

"Then let someone else go," Star pleaded as she took a step forward and grabbed her brother's hand, raising it to her cheek. "We need you here, you're our leader."

"All the more reason why I must go. The people of this city are my responsibility," Silver replied, pulling his sister into a gentle hug. "I will leave in three days; by then the walls and defenses should be complete. I will leave you and Thor in charge while I'm gone"

"Does Thor know that you're leaving?" Star asked in a choked voice as she pulled away from Silver. She was determined not to cry. "He'll want to go with you."

"Not yet. I'll tell him later this evening," Silver said with a smile. "Now I should quit standing around and help around the city." 

"Let us both help," Star said with a small smile, thankful for the change of subject.

Then brother and sister took one last look at the Martian outpost before walking side-by-side down into the heart of their bustling city.

***

Later that evening Silver decided to go break the news to Thor, it was not an easy task to undertake but it had to be done. 

"What!!! My Prince you can't go to Earth alone…." Thor started in shock.

"I will go to Earth, Thor," Silver interrupted. "Alone," the tone of his voice finalized the matter but he still knew that his friend would still try to dissuade him. 

"But...but...but you can't go alone," Thor nearly shouted in exasperation.

Three days later Silver mounted his motorcycle and left the city alone. 


	2. Search for Hope..Revised

Drifter's Way: Chapter 1 

Search for Hope

__

By Drifter Song

September 3, 2000

Revised February 20, 2002

Copyright Drifter Song, 2000-2002 all rights reserved

"This is going to hurt," Silver muttered to himself as his ship streaked across the sky toward a tall, dilapidated building.

Charley was working on cleaning up the shop when she saw something blazed across the sky just outside the window. _What in the world was that_, she thought as the object streaked by. _Was that some kind of meteor?_

Silver braced for impact but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do. His ship was breaking apart as he wrestled with the controls. _The only thing that I can do is eject_, he thought, _maybe the remains of the ship will buffer my impact somewhat._ Silver ejected and watched as the remains of his ship crashed higher up on the building than what he was going to. Both he and his bike crashed into the unyielding building, as parts of his ship fell in blazing chucks about him.

"What the…" Charley remarked as the dilapidated, abandon building next to her just seemed to explode.

Charley ran outside just in time to see the last remnants of the old, six-story warehouse fell into the pile of dust and rubble. _What's going on here_, she thought. _Was this something that Limburger was planning to scare me into selling the Last Chance Garage?_ She wondered. _Well it failed miserably, _she thought with satisfaction. She turned and walked back into her garage to finish cleaning.

Silver slowly came to consciousness with a moan. _Where am I?_ He thought as he sat up slowly. Looking around he found himself buried in the remains of the building that he crashed into. 

"Well, I survived," he muttered to himself. "That must say something." He then looked around at the mess that was left of the six-story building as he tried to get his bearings.

"Ohhh no!" He cried when his eyes came to rest on his ride. His bike lay under a huge slab of broken concrete and steel beams. Carefully he stood up, wincing at a sharp pain in his side. He placed his hand against the spot where he felt the pain and realized that it was warm and moist. He looked down at his hand and found that it was covered in his own blood. He shook his head and thought_, there is nothing that I can do for this now. I need my bike; without it, it will be much more difficult trying to find the Biker Mice, not to mention I don't think that many humans here on earth have sentient motorcycles either. _Slowly Silver made his way over to his bike and began moving the rubble. With the rubble gone, he began to examine the damage. There was quite a bit of it. 

Sighing he got up, "I have to find a repair shop or I'm going no where", he muttered to himself, again placing his hand to his wounded side. "The sooner I have my ride fixed the faster I can have a look at this minor inconvenience. He gave his bike a loving pat and added, "Don't worry, baby I'll be back for you soon," then began to walk away.

Silver was surprised when he found himself not to far away from what looked like a mechanic's garage. Slowly he made his way toward the building, and as he got closer he could read the sign above the door.

"The Last Chance Garage, that's an interesting name"_, _Silver said softly, then looked down at himself. _Hmmm better hide this_, he thought as he wrapped his tail around his waist. _I'm no sure how humans are going to handle my kind. I'm glad that my helmet stayed intact, I only wish that I had brought something long-sleeved to wear. Ahhh well there is nothing that I can do about it now. _He was only wearing a leather vest the color of Martian sand. Then almost as an after-thought he reached into his pocket, took out a strip of cloth and wrapped it securely around the tattoo on his upper right arm.Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to enter the Last Chance. Gently he pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Silver called softly. "I need inquire about getting some parts for my motorcycle."

__

Now that sounds stupid, he thought, _what place on Earth is going to have parts for a ride that has something equivalent to a nuclear power._

The pain was starting to get worse; again Silver placed a hand to his side. He could feel that the wound had reopened and fresh blood flowed. He began to feel weak and leaned gently against the doorframe for support. _I can't let this bother me_, he thought, grimacing in pain; _I have too much to do!_

"Just a moment," a voice called from the other room. "I'll be out to help you in a second."

Silver looked up when he heard the voice and when a woman emerged from a room at the back of the garage with a greasy towel in hand and caught his breath. He hadn't been expecting the owner of the garage to be a woman. Not that there was anything wrong with a woman running a garage. _Some of the best mechanics in my clan are women_, Silver thought, but it just seemed odd to him for some reason. _Maybe it was because I'm on Earth_. She was tall for a human woman, he could guess that she stood about 5'7." She had shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in a slightly baggy long-sleeved shirt, rolled up to her elbows and a dark pair of pants tucked into work boots. 

"May I help you?" the woman said in a pleasant voice, "I was just about ready to close up shop and I wasn't expecting any customers this late at night."

Charley was a bit startled when she caught sight of stranger; she wasn't expecting some one so big by the sound of his voice. The stranger had to stand almost 7' tall. He was wearing what looked like a form fitting, jet-black shirt covered with a rusty red colored leather vest. His pants and gloves were the same color. He wore multiple belts around his waist and there were three leather straps wrapped around his right leg, half way between his knee and thigh, all deep rust in color. He also wore a black pair of biker boots. She couldn't see his face due to the helmet that he was wearing.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am," Silver said softly, "I'm not from around here and I had some trouble with my ride. I was looking for a place to buy parts, I hope that this isn't to much of an inconvience for you."

"No not at all," the woman said with a smile, and then she noticed that he was holding his side. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine ma'am," Silver responded, gritting his teeth against the pain. "It's nothing, really."

"Let me see," Charley said, as she walked over to Silver, dropping the soiled towel upon the desk as she walked past it to free up her hands.

"It's nothing really," Silver responded. "I'll be fine," he hoped that he wouldn't start to sway, for he felt terribly weak and was wondering if he would be able to stay on his feet.

One look at Silver's bloody side was all it took. Charley walked over to Silver's good side and slipped his arm around her shoulder and started to lead him off towards the back room. _How odd_, she thought, _it almost feels like he's covered in fur_. She shook her head, _must be my imagination. I bet it is some sort of thin velvet._

"Ma'am, you don't have to do this," Silver nearly whispered as Charley led him through the garage. _Please don't let me pass out before we get to where ever she's leading me_, Silver thought, _there is no way that she will be able to carry me if I do_.

"You must be joking, right!?" Charley said to Silver as she helped him walk. She could feel his steps starting to falter more and more. "There is no way that I'm going to let you die in my garage. This looks awful serious."

Charley led the stranger into the back room of the shop and helped him into the bed that was there. "I'll be back in a moment to take a look at that wound after I get something to clean it up with." Then she left.

She a few moments later, carrying a few clean rags and bandages along with some antiseptics and a bowl of clean water, which she set down on a small table by the bed.

Hearing the mechanic's return, Silver tried to sit up. Gritting his teeth to keep from crying out in pain he collapsed back onto the bed, weak and exhausted. He was having a hard time staying conscious. Looking up at the garage keeper, he whispered, "Thank you for your help ma'am," before the darkness of unconsciousness overcame him.

Charley barely caught what the mysterious biker had said before he passed out. She shrugged slightly as she sat down in a chair next to him. _This is so strange_, she thought. _Why am I even doing this?_

"Well, I guess that the first thing that should do is remove his helmet. It would make him more comfortable," Charley mumbled to herself as she leaned over and unbuckled the biker's helmet. Carefully removed it and in doing so a long grayish colored braid tumbled out from inside. She nearly dropped the helmet when she saw the black furred face underneath. 

"I wasn't dreaming when I thought that I felt fur", she muttered to herself. "I don't believe it. He's a Martian mouse!"

After a few moments the shock wore off and Charley went to work. _It won't do him any good if I don't get this wound taken care of_, she thought as she worked on trying to remove the biker's vest. Frustrated, since she couldn't get the vest off, Charley got up and went to find a pair of scissors in the other room. Digging through a drawer she thought, _I know I have a pair of scissors in here somewhere now were did I…_

"Ah ha! Found them," she exclaimed then dashed back into the room were her patient slept.

__

I don't think that he'll want this vest anymore, she thought as she cut it off his wounded side. _At least I hope that he won't_. It took her a while to bandage the wound given the dead weight of Silver unconscious form. When she was finished she went back out into the other room with to take care of the dirty supplies and clean up. Periodically she looked at the room where Silver slept, and when she finished, she sat down in the chair she had in the work area thinking, _it should be comfortable enough_.

***

Charley got up and stretched the stiffness from her joints. _That chair's not as comfortable as I thought it was_ she pondered. _Well I wonder if my guest is awake or not?_ She walked over to the room in back and peeked her head in. 

"Nope still asleep," she said, speaking her thought aloud softly

__

It's probably a good thing. He'll need rest to recover. Now I wonder where that bike of his is? Charley thought as she walked around the garage tidying up her tools to help her think. After she was done picking up she went outside to think some more. As soon as she stepped outside she remembered, _of course how silly of me! I bet his bike is somewhere over in what is left of the warehouse next door. The comet that I saw was probably his ship_.

Charley made her way over to the remains of the old warehouse and began to carefully search for the signs of a motorcycle. _I hope that it's not buried under this rubble or I'm gonna have one unhappy mouse_. Charley thought, shaking her head as she chuckled to herself. Behind a large pile of rubble she caught a glimpse of something metallic shining in the morning sun. _I bet that's it_, Charley mused to herself. _I wonder what our mysterious mouse's bike looks like_. Her musings were soon put to rest; the motorcycle was an enormous piece of machinery. The motorcycle was the style of an old Earth hog, huge in size to accommodate its rider.

"Man, this is something that would make Throttle proud," Charley muttered to herself in shock.

Charley carefully made her way to where the motorcycle was carefully stored. As she got closer, Charley could see that the bike had sustained a great deal of damage when it had crashed. The fenders were dented in nearly to the wheels. The chassis was dented and scratched in deep rending scratches. One of the tail pipes was bend, while the other was partially torn off and dragging on the ground. She was just about to reach out to lay her hand on the handlebars when the bike revved to life and tried to move out of reach. The motorcycle rumbled like an angry animal, and quaked with fury or perhaps, fear.

"Easy, easy. It's ok; I'm here to help," Charley said softly to the bike. _I forgot that these Martian bikes are sentient_, she thought. _I'd better be careful_. "It's all right I just want to help you."

The motorcycle whined and rumbled, still trying to pull away from Charley even though the damage and the surrounding rubble prevented it from doing so. Charley took a couple of steps back she was sure that it couldn't move to well, but just in case it could she wanted to be out of its way.

"Look your rider is inside my garage and he's fine, now let me help you," Charley told the bike. At this the bike seemed to calm a bit. "That's better," she said, relieved that she no longer had to worry about being run over. 

She walked over to the bike and began to clear a path. "I sure hope that you can still roll," Charley commented to the bike. "If you can't I'm not sure what I'm going to do." The bike rumbled softly in agreement.

It took Charley almost a half an hour to clear a good enough path to walk Silver's motorcycle from out of the warehouse's remains. "Ok, ready?" Charley asked the bike. I'm gonna need your help." To her surprise the bike could still roll. Charley carefully made her way out of the rubble and debris safely with one large Martian motorcycle. Opening the large bay door of the Last Chance she slowly wheeled the bike in.

"Boy do I have a lot of work cut out for me," She muttered to herself aloud. "But I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait just a little while longer. Vinnie's coming over to work on his bike and I don't what him to see you." While talking to the bike Charley walked over to one of the cabinets in the room. She pulled out a large drop cloth from it and threw it over the stranger's motorcycle.

"You're going to have to be quiet," Charley told the bike with a smile as she lifted up a corner of the cloth to look at it. The bike responded in agreement with a flash of its lights then turned itself off.

***

Vinnie arrived at the Last Chance Garage no more than ten minutes after Charley hauled Silver's motorcycle into the shop.

"Hey Charley girl," The 6'1" tall, white Martian mouse called boisterously as he strolled into the garage like he owned the place. "Do you have the parts ready? I just can't wait to get back on the road!"

"Almost Vinnie," Charley responded with a smile as she walked over to him, cleaning her hands with a towel as she walked along. "I have to grab a few parts from the back room so why don't you get started? I'll be right back."

"You want me to grab the parts for you Charley girl?" Vinnie asked when she turned and started to walk towards one of the many racks in the main bay collecting tools to start his work.

"No thanks Vinnie, I can handle it," Charley responded as she playfully chucked the towel at him, then she disappeared out of the room.

__

The last thing that I need is for you to see who I have here, she thought as she quietly opened the door and slipped into the room were Silver slept. _Why am I doing this!? I don't even know him!_

"All right Charley girl," Vinnie called after her with a shrug, turned and walked to the bay door, where he brought his sporty, red ride, with it's matching personality to the white Martian mouse, in and parked it in the middle of the work area.

__

Let's see here the only thing that I'm missing now besides Charley girl's help is some tunes, Vinnie thought as he started to set up the tools, by the bike so he could get to work. Once he was done with the tool set up next to his bike he got up and walked over to the radio. He turned the radio onto a heavy metal station, full blast.

"Now that's more like it!" Vinnie commented loudly to himself as he walked back over to his ride and started to work. "Nothin' like jammin' to the tunes when there's work to be done."

Charley cringed when she heard the first few whining chords blare out of the radio. She knew full well that music would wake Silver, whether he was unconscious or not there was no way around not being bothered by music that loud.

Silver woke with a start, disorientated by the awful noise assaulting his sensitive ears He bolted painfully upright and looked around in confusion as the room swam about him.

"What is that awful noise?" Silver moaned in pain, then he lay back down and pulled the pillow up around his ears. Somebody, please make it stop." He then added after a few more moments of hearing the whining chords, "Will someone please put the poor thing out of its misery?"

"I'll take care of this," Charlie growled in anger when she saw Silver's reaction. "If I've told him once I've told him a thousand time to turn the music down!" Then she stormed out of the room toward the work area, making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

"VINNIE! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Charley yelled at the top of her lungs as she covered her ears. "VINNIE!"

Vinnie was paying Charley no heed since he couldn't hear her over the music blaring from the radio. Hummed to himself and kept on working, the floor half covered in oil since he didn't get the pan under drain fast enough, as he had the oil filter nearly off.

"VINCENT!" Charley yelled sternly as she entered the workroom, ears still covered with her hands. "TURN THE MUSIC DOWN NOW!!"

Hearing his full name being shouted, Vinnie looked up from his work, at a very angry Charley who was covering her ears to try and block out the noise. His ears drooped and he quickly got up and turned the radio down to a more tolerable level.

"Sorry Charley girl," Vinnie called to her innocently from across the room.

Charley just sighed, crossing her arms about her chest, one foot tapped on the floor as she rolled her eyes at Vinnie before replying, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep the music down, Vinnie? I swear you never listen." Her anger just slipped away as she saw Vinnie trying to look innocent and cute.

"But you'll for give me right, Charley girl, cuz I'm just so darn cute," Vinnie responded with a charming smile.

"Don't press your luck," Charley called back, and then turned around. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get those parts that we need to fix your bike."

"Ok Charley girl, I'll be here if you need me," Vinnie replied as he walked over to his motorcycle and went back to work with a slight sigh as his tunes blared softly from the radio. "Just not fair," he muttered to himself. "Good tunes need to be loud." He made sure that Charley was not in the room when he said that though or he'd be in some serious trouble.

Silver looked up when he heard the door open and saw Charley walk in.

"Thank you ma'am," Silver said weakly before he passed out cold.

Charley walked over to Silver, and checked his wounds and whispered to him, "Your welcome, and I'm sorry too." Then she walked over and gathered up the parts she needed and went back out to help Vinnie.

It took Charley and Vinnie most of the afternoon and into the early evening to fix his ride. Silver slept the whole time. When they were finished Vinnie tore out of the Last Chance Garage to go find Throttle and Modo, who were probably wondering were he was.

"Whew! I'm glad that that is over with," Charley sighed to herself as she cleaned up the garage, frowning at the mess that Vinnie had left behind in his haste to be back on the road. She wiped her hands clean with a towel she sat down in that chair and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Nosing Around the Garage

Drifter's Way: Chapter 2

****

Nosing around the Garage

__

By Drifter Song

February 22, 2002

Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2002, all rights reserved.

Silver woke the next morning to find sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains of an otherwise dark room. _Where am I_, he though, as he slowly sat up, placing a to his forehead. _I remember now, I'm in the mechanic's garage._ He then placed a hand on his wounded side feeling cloth beneath his fingertips caused him to look down to find his wound bandaged. He looked about for his vest, and found the bloody remnants of it on table next to him, his helmet in the chair. Kicking the blanket aside he got up and moved slowly and quietly toward the door and opened it, curious of his surroundings. He wandered into the work area to find Charley still fast asleep in a chair. Not wanting to wake her he turned around to leave the room and brushed up against a monkey wrench on one of the many workbenches. He made a grab for the wrench as it fell and missed, it fell to the floor cement floor with a loud clang.

Hearing the clatter of the wrench, Charley bolted upright in the chair wide-awake, nearly falling out of the chair.

"What the…?" She exclaimed startled, looking around for what made the noise, and saw Silver.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to wake you," Silver apologized to Charley, a bit of a sheepish look on his face, embarrassed for waking her in such rude manner.

"It's all right I should be getting up," Charley started with a yawn, "…anyway." She looked up at him and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! What are _YOU _doing out of bed? You shouldn't be up and moving around with that wound of yours."

"Please do not worry ma'am, it's all right. I have suffered a great deal worse. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me. I am but a stranger here," Silver responded gently. "Why don't you rest in the back room it will be more comfortable than sleeping out here. You deserve a comfortable place to rest, for I doubt that you have been to comfortable out here." He cocked a furred brow at the chair, as he had a feeling that would be more comfortable to sleep on desk then in that chair.

"Nooo," Charley replied, stretching at the same time and stood up. "I should get up, I have enough to do as it is. I don't need to sleep the whole day away. You on the other hand should go back to bed!" She points to the back room for emphasis. 

"Ma'am all I have done for the past day is sleep," Silver said with a slight sigh. "What I would enjoy right now is a hot bath, if it's not to much trouble."

"Well I suppose that would be all right," Charley muttered to herself aloud, thinking, then said to Silver. "I hope that you don't mind a shower, I'm afraid that I don't have a large enough bathroom for a tub," she motioned for Silver to follow her, "this way."

"Shower?" Silver muttered questionably under his breath.

Charley led Silver over to the small bathroom and opened the door. He looked into the small room curiously. To see a simple sink with a wide counter, above it was a medicine cabinet with a mirror. A toilet and a single square-like structure with a blue curtain hanging inside a glass door. A couple of rugs provided padding and warmth from the concrete floor.

"I'll be right back with a couple of towels," Charley said with a smile. 

Silver entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and wrinkled his nose at what he saw. _I am so dirty_, he thought chuckling to himself, his long tail swayed lazily behind him, _I guess that is what happens when you hit a building. _Pulling his hair over his shoulder he began to unbraid it. _It's hard to believe that my hair is actually silver_.

"Ok, I'm back," Charley called as she walked in the open door. "I pulled out two of the largest towels that I have for you." She hung them on the rail next to the shower.

"Thank you ma'am," Silver replied, smiling at Charley in the mirror as he continued to unravel his braid. "That is very kind of you."

"Be careful with that wound of yours ok, the last thing that I need to be doing is patching you up again because you hurt yourself in the shower," Charley commented back in mock sternness, her hands on her hips, before she left.

"Yes ma'am," Silver replied softly with a slight chuckle as Charley left shutting the door behind her.

"Ahhh," Silver sighed, scratching his head after his hair was completely unbraided. "That feels so much better."

Silver walked over, opened the shower door and peeked in. _Now I remember a shower is. I wonder how this works? _He thought, _the one we installed back home isn't up and running yet_.

Removing his cloths he draped them over the counter, along with the wrap that covered his tattoo, as he shoved his boots out of the way then got in the shower almost banging his head on the showerhead. _This is not going to work_, he though as he reached up and turned the actual pipe so that the showerhead faced toward the ceiling of the shower. _That should work though_. He studied the handles a moment then shrugged as he turned the water on. 

"Cold!" Silver nearly shouted the water hit him and he quickly turned the hot water up. "Brrrrrr!"

Charley looked up from her paperwork at what she thought was a muffled shout; seeing that all was well she shrugged off the sound and went back to work.

Silver stood in the shower for quite some time allowing the grime to run rivets down his form as he placed his hands against the shower wall, head bowed, enjoying the warmth of the running water. With a soft sigh he began to lather himself down with soap, careful of the bandages wrapped about his side. Once his fur was clean he attacked his mane of silver hair. That unfortunately for Charley that consisted of running her out of shampoo. Getting the shampoo out of his hair took quite a while, given the length of it. After nearly forty minutes of working at getting the foamy lather out of his sylvan locks, he was successful and turned off the water. Opening up the shower door he reached for the closest towel and started to dry himself off after giving himself a slight shake, hoping to dislodge some of the water from his hair. After rubbing himself down as much as possible in context with trying to keep his sopping hair from drenching him again Silver got out of the shower to grab the other tower and quickly wound it about his hair, as he started to dry down his back again. He then searched around the bathroom to find some new bandaging for his side with. He was thankful that he found them for he had only towel wrapped about his waist at that moment. He removed the blood and water soaked bandages to wrap the fresh dry ones about his wound after gingerly drying the area off around it first. Once the bandages were secure he pulled on his pants and he pulled the towel free of his hair to let it fall in a great shimmering cascade of silver. He looked at a few scraps of then wound a long piece around the tattoo on his right arm. _No need for this to be showing_, he thought, with a soft sigh. _Just to be safe._ He then draped the damp towel about his shoulders as he opened the bathroom door.

Charley heard the door bathroom open, instead of the quite sound of the water turning off. Getting up from her seat in the workshop she headed off to see how her 'patient' was doing. She found Silver standing before the mirror waiting for the steam to clear so that he could take a better look at his hair to assess just how long it was going to take him to brush the tangled locks out. Charley stopped in slight amazement, when she had previously seen the tall Martian male his hair was a dingy tarnished color. She hadn't expected for his hair to be such a beautiful hue of silver, instead of dingy gray.

Sensitive ears twitch at the soft sound of approaching footsteps and Silver turns to see the still amazed look upon Charley's face.

"Hello ma'am, I'm sorry I seemed to have run you out of shampoo," Silver said in a bit of a sheepish tone. Here he was in a stranger's house and running her out of everyday items.

"D…don't worry about it," Charley stammered slightly after she found her voice again, forcing her gaze from the shimmering silver mane to the Martian male's face.

"No ma'am," he said shaking his head slightly sending damp locks swaying before a few managed to stick to his face, causing him to wipe them away, to stick back with the rest of his wet mane. "I'll find some way to replace what I have used, it is only proper for me to do. After all I am but a guest within your house and here I am running you out of your own everyday needs."

Charley couldn't help but laugh at Silver's response over the shampoo. It was not everyday that she met up with someone so polite and respectful, after all she was used to dealing with Limburger and his lackeys and of course Vinnie and the guys. The guys may be polite but there was something different about this Martian mouse, it was almost as if he upheld a code of chivalry that has been dead on Earth for centuries.

There was a light perplexed look on the tall Martian's face, as if he were thinking about or looking for something. His tail swung side to side as he placed a hand to his chin, in thought.

"Something wrong?" Charley asked, cocking an auburn brow at the look on Silver's face.

"I just realized something," he said as he turned to face the woman. "I don't have a brush." He was about to say more as he took a step towards the bathroom door.

"There's a brush in the top right drawer of the sink," Charley said as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Ma'am?" Silver asked, blinking his pale blue eyes at the woman.

"Go ahead and use it," Charley responded with a smile, her posture saying more then her words. Her stance said 'don't argue with me.'

"All right, if you insist ma'am" he said as he stepped back into the bathroom and opened up the drawer that Charley told him the brush was held. Taking it out he shut the drawer again and began to pull it through is long damp locks as carefully as he could.

"I still don't know how I am going to repay you Miss…" Silver paused in his speech as he stopped trying to brush through is wet hair again. Looking a bit over his shoulder at the woman.

"Charlene," Charley said without thinking, "Charlene Davidson at your service, she said with slight bow. 

"Lovely name, M'Lady Charlene," the dark furred mouse replied with a light smile, which stood out brightly against his black fur. He then turned to face her, "I am Silver, Silver Sandstalker," he replied. "I too am at your service as a guest in your house." He offered Charley a graceful and dignified bow, which would have seemed perfect if his hair were not wet and plastered to his face due to his movements.

Charley just blinked a moment before flushing slightly as the tall Martian male stood back up. She was not used to this sort of thing; men didn't just bow politely to her like this. Here was someone out of the blue treating her as if she were royalty or something. _Nahhh it's just my imagination_, she thought a she beat back the rise of color to her cheeks. 

Silver just gave Charley a light smile before he turned back to trying to brush out his bothersome hair again. The tangles of the slowly drying locks did not want to untangle easily as he winced in pain from pulling to hard.

"Silver," Charley said softly as if she were mulling over the name. "I can see why your parents named you that." She then cocked her head at the tall mouse before disappearing into the other room, only to reappear with a chair. 

"Here, sit," she said as she slid the chair into the bathroom, behind the tall Martian mouse. "Let me," she held her hand out for the brush as she could no longer stand watching him tug at the beautiful but tangled locks.

Silver looked at Charley, then to the chair and finally back to Charley again. He turned the chair to the side so the back was facing the door as he sat down. He then held the brush out to the woman. "Are you sure about this Miss Charlene?" He asked in his silken voice as he cocked a furred brow at her.

"Of course I'm sure," Charley said with a smile as she took the brush. "If I wasn't would I be offering to do this, hmmm?" 

"No I guess not," the black mouse replied as he folded his arms before him upon the sink and leaned forward till his chin rested against his arms. His fur rippled with each movement as the muscles flexed below the skin.

Charley just stood there a moment, brush in hand, not fully believing that male just gave in. She blinked a few times as she watched Silver moved into a more comfortable position for her to get at his long hair. Ever amazed at the easy movements of these unique men that she has met over the past few years. The guys were no exception as they to were well toned; they made workouts seem like child's play. Soft clacking footfalls brought her into the bathroom as she stood there to assess the job that needed to be done, before she started working carefully at the man's hair.

"So what brings you to Earth, Silver?" Charley asked, as she thought that a bit of conversation with her new guest would be appropriate now that the introductions were over. She was still trying to figure out why she gave him her full name. She didn't even let the guys call her by her full name; she just shrugged it off.

The man let out a soft sigh as Charley started brushing out his long hair. It was something that he missed over the past couple of weeks. His sister always enjoyed brushing out his hair in the morning, sometimes it was the only time that he could spend a bit of time alone with her, as they were very close. "Hmmm?" He murmured only half hearing the question that Charley asked, as he was lost in thought.

She then laughed, "Never mind, Silver," Charley replied. "I think that you're just a tad too relaxed to carry on a decent conversation right now."

That drew out a slight chuckle from the tall man, "Sorry Miss Charlene, I was just thinking about my sister."

"Your sister?" Charley asked as she paused in her brushing, she was nearly half way done.

"Yes my sister is normally the one who tends to brush out my hair in the morning. It is something that she has always liked to do, so I let her," he shrugged slightly, before continuing on. "It gives us time alone together, to sit and talk, since it seems to be more and more difficult lately to be able to just have time to speak with one another." Silver explained as Charley started to brush through his hair again.

"Sounds like you care for your sister very much," Charley replied as she continued to move the brush through the smooth, silken silver locks. "You must miss her very much."

"That I do, but I know that I will see her again," he says with a smile given to the woman in the mirror, though there was a note of sadness in those pale blue eyes.

"I would hope so, " Charlie said as she placed the brush down beside the man's arm. "There all done," she added as she took a few steps back.

"Thank you again Miss Charlene," the tall mouse said again as he stood up. He moved the chair so that at it sat just outside the door of the bathroom to open up a bit more space. He reached back to gather up all of his hair in hand and separated it into strands to braid, which he did quite quickly. He even braided his bangs into the rest of his long mane of hair and tied it off at the end, in a knot made of hair. 

"For your kindness to me," he added as he turned to face her again, a smile slid across his black muzzle. "You have done more for me then I could ever ask for."

"Don't worry about it," Charley said, waving away the gratitude.

Silver just shook his head when Charley waved away his thanks, as he sat down on the toilet. He picked up his boots and put them on, starting to lace them up once they were secure on his feet. His long braid fell over his left shoulder bounced slightly with each movement a she tugged the lacing tight.

Charley stood in the doorway of the bathroom in silence. Her mind whirled with thoughts and questions about this mysterious Martian mouse. It was then that she noticed the wide bandage on Silver's right arm, just below the shoulder. She had completely overlooked it the previous day and the night when he arrived for that matter.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked dropping her hands to her side as she watched Silver.

Silver looked up from his task at Charley's question. "It's nothing," he replied with a light smile. "Just a minor scratch that I took care of already. No need to fret over it Miss Charlene."

She eyes his arm with a skeptical look as she again crossed her arms about her chest. She was just about to say something when Silver spoke again.

"Miss Charlene," he said in his soft-spoken tone as he stood up. "I swear to you that it is nothing to worry about." He walked over to the woman and placed both of his large hands upon her shoulders as he locked her gaze with his. "You have done enough already, let me worry about the minor things."

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Charley said with a light laugh as she took a few steps back to remove his hand from her shoulders. "Let me guess, you're ready to get some work done on that motorcycle of yours." She then gave him a bit of a stern look before she added. "Eventhough you shouldn't be out of bed."

He let out a soft chuckle at the stern tone Charley took with him. "It would be better the wasting my time lying about when there is work to be done," he said as he started to walk past her. "Besides, I do not wish to seem like a free loader," he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the main bay.

__

What is it about him? She thought, as she watched the tall man go, long braid and tail swaying behind as he disappeared into the main work bay. She had not expected being so close to him when he had placed his hand on her shoulders. There was something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He carried a different scent then what the guys did, a uniqueness that was very different. A scent of freedom of the wind and the Martian sands mixed with a mysterious scent of exotic spiced musk. Again it wasn't something that she had noticed when she had tended to him earlier. She shook her head and followed after Silver, as her thoughts just seem to meld into one large mass of confusion. _I will figure this out._

Entering the work bay, Silver looked around. He knew that he was going to need several tools to get started and he went over the shelves and started pulling stuff down. Every once and a while he eyed the drop cloth, that unknown to him had his motorcycle under it.

Charley watched Silver take several curious looks at the drop cloth in silence, before she couldn't stand it anymore. "Your bike is there," she commented to Silver and pointed to the drop cloth before helping him pull down more tools.

The tall mouse blinked a moment before going over and grabbing hold of the drop cloth in both hands and giving it one good tug. The pale colored cloth flared up about the motorcycle before it came free floating like some great ghost in Silver's hands. He rolled the drop cloth about his hands a bit so that it draped over his arms and took a look at his bike. Now he actually had time to assess the damages, but first he turned to Charley.

"Thank you, for moving my motorcycle inside, Miss Charlene," he said in a grateful tone. "You could have left here where she was, I know that she's pretty damaged and I wasn't sure how well she'd move. That…." He paused a moment before his shoulders rolled in a bit of a sheepish shrug. "You know the rest."

His gaze then turned back to the motorcycle for a moment, then he folded up the drop cloth, using his tail every once and a while to help pull out bad wrinkles or as a third hand. He turned back to face Charley when he was done.

"I didn't mind actually," Charley responded as she leaned against the desk, watching Silver in his task of folding up the large piece of cloth. "I was worried that I was going to get run over for a bit but it worked out well." She turned her gaze to the partially mangled motorcycle. "It's quite a piece of machinery. Luckily it could still roll otherwise it would be outside in the rubble still."

He nodded, as he listened to Charley's explanation, then long strides carried him in her direction. "You wouldn't happen to have a soiled drop cloth would you?" He asked as he held the newly folded clean on out to her. "I'd hate to dirty this one needlessly at this point in time."

She took the drop cloth from Silver with a light laugh and set it next to her on the desk. She then waved a hand in the direction of the motorcycle. "Why use a drop cloth? I only keep them around to cover things from getting dirty," she replied with a wide smile on her face. "The garage isn't that hard to clean out. Nothing that a hose can't handle!"

Silver chuckled softly, "All right, Miss Charlene," he replied as he turned around and headed for the motorcycle before he paused, his movements very close to a jerking halt as he scanned over the bike again. He then turned back to face Charley. 

"Did you see a sword out in the rubble when you brought my bike in, Miss Charlene?" Silver asked, a look of concern upon his face over the lost weapon. 


	4. Bike Repairs and Shopping Lists

****

Drifter's Way

Chapter 3: 

Bike Repairs and Shopping Lists

__

By Drifter Song

February 26, 2002

Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2002, all rights reserved.

Charley shook her head, "No I didn't," she responded to Silver's question about the sword.

That was all Silver needed to hear as he turned and started for the back door. He needed to find his weapon; it held great value to him. He truly did not want to see someone get hurt by fooling around with the blade.

"Hold it right there," Charley said as she stood up and jogged over to the tall man, moving so that she could stand in front of him and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "You stay here, I'll go find the sword." She didn't give him time to answer as she turned and walked out the door and headed for the demolished building.

Silver stopped more for the point that Charley just walked in front of him and he did not want to step on her, then from her words. An ear twitched slightly before they both perked forward with what Charley had said. He actually took a step back as he was poked his reply died on his lips when the woman walked off. Once she had disappeared out the door he scratched the back of his head at what had just transpired. He then shrugged, what else could he do? _There has to be some reason that she wants me to stay inside the garage_, he thought with a shake of his head. _Might as well get to work_. He turned and walked over to his bike.

"Poor baby," he said soothingly as he knelt down next to the monstrous machine. He ran his hand down one of the main struts to the front tire as he did so. The machine rumbled softly in response as Silver started thumbing through the tools, trying to decide where to start.

He got up and walked into the back room to find his helmet, which was still resting upon the chair by the bed. Picking it up he left the room and headed back over to his bike only to kneel down again. His gaze traveled over the motorcycle again as he put the helmet on and closed the visor with the press of a button. He then picked up the head of the acetylene torch with one hand as he turned the handle on the tank with the other. He made sure that the gauges were reading the proper pressure before he picked up the striker and turned gas and listened for the tell tale pop of the starting torch as the striker made its odd rasping click. Once the torch was lit he crouched down and used it to start removing the irreparable tail pipe.

***

Outside Charley made her way over to the building and began to make her way carefully through the rubble. She had gotten back to the site of the crash none too soon for there was a group of teens now starting to play around in the mess, searching for what ever treasures they might be able to find among the remnants of broken beams and concrete. The glittering of something silver caught her attention and Charley walked over to it in hopes that it was Silver's sword. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the weapon more then half buried in pile of crumbled concrete and glass before the teenagers found it. The pommel of the weapon was beautiful, it was silver molded into the shape of what she could only guess is the snarling form of a wolf, for she didn't know much if anything about Martian wildlife. The hilt itself was wrapped in strips of black leather down to the crosspiece that flared out like claws. The crosspiece itself was engraved with a complex knotted pattern. _This doesn't look so bad_; she mused to herself as she thought that the sword was only half buried.

"Where is the end of this thing," Charley mumbled to herself as she worked to uncover the sword. "It's gotta be huge."

Charley gave one last good tug the sword and scabbard slid free of its encasement of rubble nearly knocked the woman off her feet. The nearly seven foot long sword carried a lot of weight and momentum, from Charley's consistent tugging. The scabbard was just as ornately decorated with complex not work of silver on black.

"Oof!" She said as she fell back against a large pile of concrete. "This thing has to weigh a ton!" 

She grabbed hold of the hilt in one hand and wrapped her other arm around the scabbard and shifted her weight so that she could carry it…well sort of carry it since the end of the scabbard dragged on the ground as she walked. The group of teens, seeing Charley leave with the enormous sword, hollered and complained at one another for not finding it first. The four looked at one another and quickly scrambled to the area that Charley had been searching thinking that they might find something else 'cool' to keep for themselves, fortunately the were sorely disappointed.

***

Silver had the tailpipe half off when there was a loud thunk on the door. Turning the torch off he got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find Charley. She was still trying to figure out a way to maneuver the sword and still open the door without setting it down. Blue eyes blinked the door opened before her and there stood Silver.

"This thing weighs a ton," she said for the second time as she stood there panting in the doorway.

"Let me take that for you Miss Charlene," Silver said as he opened the visor of his helmet before reaching out to take the sword from the woman.

"Be my guest," came Charley's retort as she let go of the hilt of the sword. She hoped that she wouldn't drop the weapon in the process.

He grabbed the sword by the hilt with his right hand and the scabbard with his left so that Charley could let go of the weapon. 

"You can let go, if you wish Miss Charlene," Silver said as he now had a firm grip on the sword.

Once she let go of the scabbard, Silver let go of the hilt of the sword and hosted the weapon up with his left hand as if it weighed nothing. He backed up so that he did not hit the doorframe with long weapon. Once the sword was inside, he flipped the weapon so that it rested against his shoulder. Turning he carried it over to his bike and slid it into the sword slip right side, so that it would be out of the way of his repairs to the left. He knelt back down and started the torch again.

Charley stood there dumb struck for a moment, not knowing what to think as Silver hoisted the sword as if it were light as feather. She shook her head and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't going to ask, she made her way over to where Silver was working and looked over his shoulder.

"I only have half of the replacement materials here by the looks of it," she said as she nearly leaned upon Silver's broad shoulder. 

He paused in his movement in heating the tail pipe again to look up at the mechanic as she spoke. He opened the visor again, he felt as if he was being rude if he didn't. "I can at least get everything that is irreparable removed," he responded as he looked at Charley. "I believe that I can fix the fenders and part of the denting. The damaged struts I'm afraid will have to be replaced, along with one of the tail pipes." He shook his head slightly before he sighed. "That doesn't include any internal damages the engine might have received."

"That just means that we have our work cut out for us," Charley responded with a smile. She went over to the shelves and got another torch that was sitting below them and a mask and went to work with Silver. In a couple of hours they had stripped the motorcycle all of the damaged parts that were removable.

Silver looked at all the parts that were removed before he picked up the fenders and took them over to one of the workbenches. He went back over to the tools by his motorcycle when he noticed that he had forgot the hammer, causing Charley to look at him with a lofted brow. He gave a bit of an embarrassed looked as he picked up the tool. 

"Oops," was all Silver said before heading back to the workbench. The fenders were the first items that he would fix by hammering out the dents before bringing the pieces over to the grinder. Carefully he wore away the imperfections in the inner part of the fender first before working on the outer. Once done with the grinding and consequently the paint removal, he searched for a large piece of sandpaper to make sure the fenders were sanded nice and smooth for the repaint.

While Silver worked on the fenders, Charley went though her supply cribs and pulled out parts for the massive machine. The motorcycle had been stripped down as far as it could go without damaging the internal circuitry that gave the machine life. Once she had found everything that could be of use she brought it over to the main bay area in several loads.

"I think that this should be about it," Charley called to the tall mouse as he pulled off his helmet. "It's everything that I have in stock for a machine this size. I'll be putting in a call for the rest as soon as I know what all is needed, besides the struts."

"Sounds good to me Miss Charlene," Silver replied as he walked over to take a look at the parts, a smile spread across his muzzle. "I think that this will do just fine as a start."

The two of them worked on the motorcycle to well into early evening, replacing parts and even painting the newly repaired fenders. Once they were finished and had the tools picked up and returned to their proper places Charley walked over to her desk where she had left the drop cloth. She picked up the pale piece of fabric and carried it over the motorcycle and shook it out before dragging it over the machine. 

"Miss Charlene?" Silver questioned as he watched, cocking a furred brow as she went about the task of covering up the bike.

"It's just a precaution," she responded as she turned to the man a smile slid across her lips. "I don't want to take the chance of someone trying to break in and steal it."

"All right," Silver said after a few moments of silence as he wiped his hands on a soiled towel. "I feel that we have accomplished quite a bit this day."

" I agree," Charley replied, "It may take a couple of days to get the rest of the parts in, then you'll be on the road again."

Charley's words caused Silver's ears to twitch again as he made his way over to sink to scrub his hand clean. Where he started to scrub the oil and grease that was so hard to see against from his dark fur. That was just the thing that he wanted to hear as he had a journey that he had to accomplish. Turning off the water he grabbed a towel to dry off his hands before walking over to the covered bike. Picking up a corner of the cloth he walked underneath it. He opened one of the still slightly dented compartments on the back of the motorcycle and he took a clean vest. Then he made his way out from under the drop cloth before he pulled article of clothing on.

Charley sat down in the chair that she has used frequently as a bed for the past day and a half when she caught sight of the time. _Oh, no! The guys are going to be here soon!_ She thought frantically. _I really don't need them finding out about Silver right now! I don't know why? _She leaned back in the chair and threw her right arm over her eyes, thinking. _I know! I'll send him on a small errand for me, that should get him out of here long enough for the guys visit. I'm sure that he's going to want to explore a bit while he's out_. She sat up all of a sudden, _but do I have a shirt that will fit him? _She dropped her arm and turned around best she could in the chair, trying to find Silver who had just emerged from being under the drop cloth and she smiled. 

"Do you think that you could do me a small favor," Charley asked in somewhat of a sweet tone as she stood up, watching as the tall man put the vest on.

Silver cocked his head to the side and looked at the woman, one ear twitched slightly as he asked. "What do you need Miss Charlene?"

"Do you think that you could pick up a few things for me? I have a bunch of paperwork that I have to get done, as well as, put in an order for the parts that we need," she explained. While part of what she said is true, most was an excuse to get him out of the shop at least for part of the evening.

A furred brow was lifted at this request, now he was confused. He wasn't allowed to go outside to find his sword and now she wished him to go outside and go shopping. Its not like he was going to say no, that would rude he is after all a guest in her house, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't confuse him. He opened his mouth to say something and paused, closing it, before answering the woman's question. "If you wish, Miss Charlene."

"Great! I may even have an old shirt around here somewhere that might…" she paused, as she looked Silver up and down before placing a hand to her chin. "_Might_, fit you…oh boy."

She then walked off towards the back room muttering a bit to herself under her breath. Opening the door to the back room, she entered and went to the closet. After she opened the door to the closet, she dug around inside the closet. She was looking for some of the old coats and shirts that were left behind from a time when she had actual employees working for her at the Last Chance. She found a couple of old button up shirts, one was an awful looking plaid shirt, and the other was an odd grey in color. She honestly hoped that the grey shirt would fit over the plaid. She gave the shirts a good shake and started to cough when the plumes of dust flew from them. _I really have to clean out this closet_, she thought as she tried to wave the dust away.

Silver watched the woman go with a light chuckle as he crossed his arms about his chest. He shifted his weight so that he stood in a comfortable position, waiting for Charley's return. The tip of his long tail twitched softly, as the tip brushed against the floor. _This may be interesting_, he thought. Ears perked forward at the sound of the coughing from the back room as he again cocked his head to the side. 

Charley came out of the back room with both shirts draped over her arm, waving a hand in front of her face. "Well this is the best that I could find," Charley said, coughing slightly. "I hope that one of these will work."

She then held up the shirts for Silver to look at, he took each shirt in turn to take a look at. His nose wrinkled at the plaid shirt once he held it where he could get a good look at it. 

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Charlene, but this shirt is absolutely revolting," he said as he set the shirt down and took the grey one.

"I know," Charley agreed, as she laughed Silver's comment. "That is why I'm hoping that the grey shirt will fit." 

He looked at the grey shirt before he walked to the bathroom to try it on. Once inside he shut the door most of the way. He took off the vest and the piece of cloth wrapped about the tattoo before he pulled the shirt on and started to button it. Once he was done, he tucked the shirt in. He then picked up the piece of fabric that he used to cover the tattoo, folding it he placed it in his pocket. Then he turned his attention back to the shirt as he stood before the mirror trying to re-adjust the shirt. He unbuttoned the top three buttons as he pulled on the collar, trying to make the fabric lay right. 

Charley walked over to the to the bathroom and she asked through the moderately closed door. "How does it fit?" Once and a while she could see a flittering shadow of movement inside through the cracked door.

Silver opened the bathroom door with his tail before he turned to face Charley and asked in a bit of sheepish tone while he still tugged at the collar. "What do you think?"

"I don't know?" Charley replied as she placed a finger to her chin, cradling her elbow with her other hand as a mischievous grin slid across her face. "Maybe you should try the plaid shirt."

The tall black mouse wrinkled his nose at the mention of the ugly piece of fabric with its patches of olive green and bright blue mixed with yellow strips of varying width. He then sighed before he spoke, "If you honestly think that it would look better Miss Charlene, I will give it a try."

The woman laughed, "I was joking," she said, as she cocked her head to the side, studying the tall Martian mouse now dressed in a slight bluish grey shirt. She turned to walk away, then paused long enough to say over her shoulder. "Honestly, I think that that color looks quite nice on you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Silver responded with a slight bow, glad that his dark fur covered the faint blush rose to his cheeks. 

Finally satisfied that the collar was going to lay right, Silver exited the bathroom after picking up his vest and putting it back on. The warm rusty red stood out in a nicely against cooler grey of the shirt. He followed after Charley who walked back into the work bay and over to her desk. Where she sat down and wrote out a short list of what was needed around the garage for Silver. She slid the slip of paper across the desk to him when she was finished.

"Here's the list of what I need you to pick up for me," Charley explained with a hint of a smile, before she stood up. "Let me go get you some money."

He picked up the slip of paper and turned around so that he could lean against the desk to read it. Holding the paper in his right hand he rested his left against the desktop, leaning upon it comfortably. He scanned over the list, figuring that most of the items would be easy to find given what he has heard of Earth. Though he was unsure as well, he did not know how many of the stories that he has heard about Earth were true. He looked up from the slip of paper when he heard a bit of noise coming from the other room that Charley had disappeared into. The noise was Charley shutting safe, that banged closed with a heavy clank. The woman then reappeared with an envelope that was folded in half.

"This should be enough," Charley said as she walked over to Silver and held out the envelope.

Taking the folded envelope, Silver opened it up and leafed through the green bills inside, noting the different numbers in the corners on some of the bills. _Different values_, he thought as he closed the envelope and folded it back over, before sliding it into the pocked on the inside of his vest for safekeeping. _I have to keep that in mind_. 

"Is there anything else that you need to add to the list Miss Charlene?" Silver asked as he stood up, readying himself to leave.

"I don't think so," she responded after thinking a moment. 

He nodded to Charley before he went over and picked up his helmet. "I think that this is everything that I need," he said as he put it on he then wrapped his tail about his waist. He turned to face Charley again and added, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The woman waved her hand at Silver, "Take your time," she said. "I'm sure that you're going to want to take a look around town why you're there. If you want you can use my motorcycle, I know that it will be a bit small for your stature but," she shrugged, "go ahead, it's outback and keys are next to the door." 

Charley was sure that she could come up with some excuse or another as to why her bike was missing. 

"Thank you, Miss Charlene," Silver said with a warm smile before he shut the visor and walked out the back door, grabbing the keys to Charley's motorcycle as he walked by.

Charley smiled as she watched Silver grab the keys and a few moments later she could hear the engine of her bike roar to life just before he left. Charley let out a sigh of relief that the guys hadn't arrived yet and nearly jumped out of her skin when they came a knockin'. _That was close_, she breathed silently to herself as she walked over to the door.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?" she asked as she opened the door to see the three Martian mice dismounting from their rides.

__


	5. City Visits and Sour Notes

Drifter's Way Chapter: 4 City Visits and Sour Notes  
  
By Drifter Song  
  
July 10 , 2002  
  
Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2002, all rights reserved.  
  
Silver was quite impressed with how easily he was able to handle Charley's motorcycle given the difference in size between the woman and himself. He found the ride to be comfortable even though he was nearly doubled over while he rode. He had to guess that it would be sometime after mid- afternoon, here on Earth, he almost wondered what it was like back on Mars, but he shook thoughts of home from his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was just starting to rise and spread its warmth over the red sands of Mars, not much was stirring at sunrise, at least not visibly. A small form made her way across the city that was waking slowly with the rising sun. She sighed, she hated this morning routine, really hated it. She stopped before a door of one of the houses and found Thor standing there.  
  
"Is she not up yet?" the woman asked the much taller chestnut mouse, her voice was a bit on the husky side for one so small.  
  
"I'm afraid not Vivian," Thor said in a soft yet resonating tone as he looked over his shoulder at the door behind him.  
  
"Oye, what are we going to do with her," Vivian replied as she ran her a smoky grey hand through her fiery red hair. "I can understand her worries, but.she has a job to do. We all do. Silver's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
  
Thor nodded before speaking. "You're right, my dear sister." He then chuckled at her comment about Silver before continuing. "There is much that has to be done and worrying about his Lordship will do nothing to sooth the nerves I'm afraid."  
  
"Maybe it's time for girl talk, one sister to another," Viv replied as she placed her hands on her hips, her dark fur stood out in contrast to her pale blue sleeveless top and beige pants. "You know I'm really starting to dread waking up in the morning."  
  
Thor nodded once again as he stepped to the side to let his sister pass. Viv may be nearly three foot shorter then himself but that didn't mean she couldn't hold her own against her much larger sibling. She knew were to hit him where it hurts.  
  
Weaving her way through the house Vivian stopped at the bedroom door and knocked. The only thing that greeted her back was silence. A frown then crossed her dark grey muzzle as she knocked again, still receiving no reply.  
  
"Star?" Vivian called as she tried the door and found it unlocked. Opening the door she peeked her head inside to find the bedroom empty. Her long grey tail twitched slightly in frustration. "Hmmmm."  
  
She turned and headed towards a different hallway, hoping that Star would be at the end of it.  
  
* * *  
  
The traffic was picking up in the large city as Silver drew closer and closer to the more populated areas. Once he found a spot that was just large enough to park the bike he maneuvered it into the spot and turned it off. He then leaned back so that he could sit up at his full height and looked around through the tinted visor of his helmet. Pale blue eyes took in the surroundings with intense curiosity as he dismounted. He has never been to a city of this size on Mars, let alone Earth. Silver figured he was in just as good a place to start looking for the items on the list, he turned to walk down the street, heedless of the odd looks that he got for keeping his helmet on. His gaze drifted from window to window as he made his way down through the shopping district of Chicago.  
  
* * *  
  
"You all right there, Charley girl?" Vinnie asked as he drew closer to the woman, lofting a furred brow.  
  
"Yeah.Vinnie, I'm fine why do you ask?" Charley said after a few moments of silence as her gaze traveled from one helmeted face to another.  
  
"Are you sure about that Babe?" Throttle asked as he too moved towards Charley and entered the Last Chance.  
  
"Yeah," Charley replied with a crooked grin as she gestured with her one hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Charley just hoped that none of the guys asked about what was under the drop cloth that hid Silver's ride. That and she also hoped that none of the motorcycles reacted to one another, she really didn't want to have to try and explain who it belonged to and why it was there. In truth she didn't know the answer to the second part and that could be a major problem.  
  
* * *  
  
Heavy footfalls clacked upon the paved walkway as Silver made his way through the shopping district. What might have started out to be a short shopping trip, pending Chicago traffic at rush hour and a small bit of exploring the surrounding area, would be delayed due to a minor distraction. A distraction that would probably be more helpful then it was hindering. That distraction was a music store, or more pointedly an instrument store, which he found on his way back to Charley's motorcycle.  
  
Pausing Silver looked at the door, brows furrowed in thought as he really should get back to the Last Chance Garage as he shifted the paper bag into the crook of his right arm. Instead of walking past like he should have he entered the store only to be partially assaulted by a racket that caused his ears to ring, even the tip of his tail twitched almost spastically around his waist.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that sir," a man said as he came rushing out of the back room, shutting the door behind him, causing the sound to die down till it was muffled with a click of the sound proof door. "How may I help you?"  
  
"No need to apologize, good keeper," Silver replied smiling slightly behind the deep smoke tint of his visor before his gaze left the middle aged man to sweep around the store. "I'm not sure, good keeper, I stopped in to take a look around."  
  
"Well then browse away." the store owner replied before being rudely interrupted by a punkish looking teenager that came out of the now quite sound room.  
  
"Hey old man, we need a bigger set of speakers," the teen said.  
  
"Marcus, I told you those are the largest speakers that I have in stock at the moment," the owner said with a sigh. "If you want larger speakers you'll just have to wait till next week."  
  
Silver shook his head as he walked off to look around a bit before pulling a nice looking electric base guitar down off the wall, a guitar that was seemingly placed out of reach of the teens in the sound proof room, who were all pouring out to find their friend.  
  
"Looks like old man Jenkins has stiffed us again," the punky teen replied with a bit of and irritated sniff as he turned to his friends.  
  
"Ah excellent choice sir," Jenkins said as he took the opertunity to turn away from Marcus and head over to speak with Silver. "Why don't you let me hook that up for you and see how it sounds..."  
  
Jenkins continued to talk as he plugged the guitar into a set of speakers. He told Silver about the guitar, the manufacturer and any other tid bit of information whether or not Silver needed to know about or not he was told.  
  
"Isn't that rich boys," Marcus said as he leaned up against the counter. "Some other old timer coming in to try out a guitar, I bet. All old man Jenkins gets anymore is geezers if it wasn't for us. Bet he can't even play."  
  
* * * The soft thump of foot falls down the hallway would be all that was heard of Vivian as she continued her search for Star. She turned down another hallway and went up the stairs, down another hall and headed for the one place she felt certain that she would find Silver's sibling. The was a light shifting of fabric that could be seen at the end of the hall, the curtains covered the double doors to the balcony stirred slightly in a light breeze that must have started. The grey furred woman pulled the drapery aside and walked through the doors, there leaning against the rail was Star.  
  
The black furred woman's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps thumping upon the wooden balcony. She turned her gaze from the streets below, to the woman behind her.  
  
"Can I help you Viv?" Star asked as she shifted and turned to face the smaller woman.  
  
"How are you doing, Star?" Vivian asked as she caught a glimpse of Silver's guitar resting next to the black furred mouse before her.  
  
"All right I guess," Star replied before shaking her head with a light sigh, tarnished silver locks swayed softly with the motion of her head to tickle her ears as she leans back against the railing of the balcony, hands behind her before she bows her head.  
  
"I know you're lieing, I know that you miss him but Star you can't keep up like this. I know that once you get moving you tend to keep moving, it's just not healthy to stay cooped up in the morning all the time. People are worried about you," Vivian said as she took a seat on a stool by the doors.  
  
"I know Viv, I know, it's just," Star paused, "I don't know how to explain it, I have this feeling that something is going to happen and that it is not something that is going to be good and it has me really worried. The feeling has been growing stronger lately, bothering me in the early morning hours."  
  
"Well I guess that it will have to be delt with when it comes, if it comes," Vivian said with a smile. "I think that it's just your nerves."  
  
Star managed to laugh a bit. "Maybe your right," she said.  
  
"Come on, there's a lot to do yet and the last thing that we're gonna need is to be far behind schedule when your brother gets home, he'll think that we were being lazy!" Vivian said in a good nature tone as she stood up.  
  
Star shook her head and stood up, walking over to the shorter woman she gave Viv a hug. "Thanks, Viv," she said before leading the smaller woman back out of the house.  
  
* * * Charley kept herself quite busy at the Last Chance between digging around for parts for the Bros motorcycles, to having to prepare the munchies, to just sitting around and talking it was going to be quite a full day.  
  
"Haven't heard from ya in a bit sweetheart," Vinnie called to Charley over the sound of the radio and the sound of an air rachet. "What ya been up to?"  
  
Charley couldn't help but laugh at Vinnie, "You saw me two days ago, Vinnie."  
  
"Well.yeah," Vinnie said a odd look crossing his face. "But that's still along time if you know what I mean." The tall white martian mouse waggled his eyebrow at her causing Modo and Throttle to just groan.  
  
Charley just rolled her eyes at Vinnie before walking into the kitchen area of the garage, only to return a few moments later with another steaming hot tray of hotdogs and ice cold rootbeer.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as everything was ready, black furred fingers played over the strings of the guitar with ease as Silver made sure the instrument was in tune before striking up a fast paced tempo as he played a few, seemingly light metal cords. The group of punkish teens just blinked a few moments as they heard the song pour forth from the speakers.  
  
"Man, he's better then I thought, who knew," Marcus said in a haughty way as the other boys just ignored him, letting Marcus nurse his bruised ego.  
  
Silver would stay at the shop for a few good hours trying out a variety of different guitars and chatting with Jenkins. The group of punk teens would try to pick a variety of minor fights over which guitar was better, trying to drag Jenkins into them most of the time before the tall martian man left.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver would arrive back at the Last Chance not long after the Bros had left, Charley was sitting with her feet propped up in the chair that she has been sleeping in for the past few days. Glad to have the Garage in one somewhat clean state for the evening.  
  
"You look exausted, Miss Charlene," Silver said as he came inside after talking one look at he woman. "Sorry that I have returned so late, I was," he paused a moment. "Distracted by music store."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Charley said as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
The conversation would end up going to be a slight argument on who is sleeping where with Charley ending the winner, for she wasn't going to take no for an answer from anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the scoreboard Vinnie was all in an uproar that was nearly driving Throttle and Modo crazy.  
  
"I can't believe it I forgot my lucky red scarf!" Vinnie nearly shouted for probably the hundreth time since they got back. "I'm gonna go get it right now."  
  
"Come on Vinnie my man you can get it tomorrow, I'm sure that Charley girl is sleepin' and I don't think that you should be goin' over there to wake the lady up just over your scarf," Modo replied as he dutifully stepped into Vinnie's way.  
  
"But.." Vinnie started.  
  
"Vincent," Throttle said though slightly clenched teeth as he pulled the glasses down a bit, as he was sick and tired of heard about the white martian's lucky red scarf. "I don't want to have to tell you again that it can wait till morning."  
  
Vinnie just sighed, "All right."  
  
* * *  
  
There sitting on Charley's desk, folded up all nice and pristine was Vinnie's lucky red scarf. Soon to be lost in the darkness of the Garage as the lights were turned off for the evening. 


	6. The meeting, for good or ill?

****

Drifter's Way

Chapter 5: The meeting, for good or ill?

__

By Drifter Song

July 19, 2002

Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2002, all rights reserved.

Silver woke the next morning before the sun even rose, thought the lightening of the sky showed that dawn was not that far away. Shoving back the blanket that covered him he sat up and stretched a bit stiffly due to his wounded side before he put his boots back on and retrieved his vest. He stood up and headed out of the back room as quietly as possible. He made his way through the garage back to the work area to find Charley asleep in the same uncomfortable chair she had been in the night before, as he lost the argument as to who was taking the bed. Making sure he didn't bump into anything he headed back out of the work area and leaned against the wall by the door, thinking while the sun started to rise. After he waited for a few more moments making up his mind he headed back into the work area and walked over to the chair. Once there he looked down at Charley and the debate began anew within his mind.

__

Should I move her? Silver thought, _It would be better for her to sleep in her own bed_. He sighed softly before he leaned down to pick the woman up as carefully as he could as he tried not to wince to badly in pain, but to no avail.

Just as soon as Charley was lifted from the chair she jerked away with a sharp intake of breath, and started to squirm in his grasp. Startled she looked around in a frantic state as she tried to get away till she recognized Silver. Amazingly enough Silver managed not to drop the frightened woman.

"Hey!" Charley said flustered tone, still partially asleep but functioning none the less. "What are you doing?"

"Moving you to a more comfortable place to sleep, Miss Charlene," Silver replied softly as he made his way towards the back room.

"I was fine where I was. You shouldn't even be up let alone worry about me, you're wounded." The woman began to protest as Silver rounded the corner into the back room. 

Silver just chuckled as he set Charley down on the bed. "As I have told you before Miss Charlene, I'll be just fine, you on the other hand deserve to rest in the comfort of your own bed, you have done enough for me already."

"I give up," Charley said with a sigh as she gestured a bit wildly with her hands before lying down. "Just a few hours, that's it!"

Silver just smiled as he turned and left the room, closing the door after him. He managed to tinker around quietly in the work area for quite some time before Charley awoke once again and came out to greet Silver before heading outside to check to see if any of the parts she ordered had arrived yet.

***

At the scoreboard in Quigley Field Vinnie woke earlier then the others and decided just to take off for Last Chance Garage. The roar of Vinnie's motorcycle taking off out of the scoreboard would wake the other two Martian men. Throttle sat up with a groan, as he slapped a hand to his forehead, as Modo rolled out of bed to see if he could catch sight their boisterous Bro.

"Vinnie," Throttle muttered under his breath as he got up just shortly after Modo.

"Well there he goes," Modo's words drifted through the scoreboard to Throttle as he made his way out to where the big grey mouse stood looking out of one of the score slots in the board.

"Well we better go after him," Throttle said with a light sigh. "Knowing Vinnie he's gonna get himself into trouble some how."

***

"Hey there Charley girl," Vinnie said with a wave as he parked his ride. "I'll be back in a sec to help ya out."

"Hi Vinnie," Charley replied as she heard Vinnie call to her but she was so absorbed in trying to figure out the best way to move the crate that was dropped off that she didn't quite pay attention that Vinnie was going inside…yet. 

***

Inside the work bay Silver, who had been working on his motorcycle stopped at the sound of footsteps through the Last Chance. His ears twitched slightly as the sound of the footfalls were heavier then Charley's. He turned to see who entered the room not realizing the bandaging that he replaced over his arm caught on the handle of his motorcycle, till he nearly pulled it loose. Catching the falling bandaging as he twisted to his feet his pale gaze fell upon Vinnie. A mild bit of shock registering on his face at the sight of the other Martian man.

"Whoa ho ho! Well lookie here!" Vinnie said enthusiastically after he got over the light bit of shock in seeing Silver as well, "I never expected to see another Martian mouse around here. How's it goin' man?"

Pale blue orbs blinked a moment before a smile slid across Silver's muzzle as he gave a light sigh of relief, at the sight of the white Martian mouse whom was missing half his face. Apparently he wasn't going to have to go find the Biker Mice like he thought he was.

***

Outside Charley finally registered that Vinnie went inside and she stood up looking at the door for a moment. As nothing detrimental seemed to be happening. The Last Chance didn't seem like it was going to blow so she went back to trying to open the crate so she could move part of the pieces one at a time.

***

"Things are starting to look up," Silver replied to Vinnie in his silken tones.

"Excellent! What bring you to Earth," Vinnie asked as he held out his hand to Silver. "Th' name's Vinnie by the way."

"I came here to find the Biker Mice and apparently I have found one of them, or should I say one of them has found me," Silver said as he looked at Vinnie's hand for a moment. His tail twitching softly behind him, before he reached out to take the white furred man's hand, he let go of the bandaging in the process. "My name is Silver.."

Then it happened, seemingly in slow motion for Silver, the one thing that he had hoped he could avoid. Once he let loose of the bandaging it slipped off; it was obviously far looser then he had thought. He could see the look on Vinnie's face change as the tall white mouse caught sight of the tattoo on Silver upper right arm. Vinnie jumped back as if he had touched something as vile as a Plutarkian, his ears going flat against his scalp, tail lashing madly.

"Your one of THEM!" Vinnie hissed as his eyes narrowed. "Your kind isn't wanted here!"

"I didn't come here to start a fight," Silver replied raising his hands in surrender as he took a step back.

"I bet you're here to take Charley girl away aren't ya," Vinnie said as balled up one fist and took a swing at Silver. "What not content enough with taking Martian woman anymore?…" He then followed through with another swing as he continued on talking all in the same angry tones. "…That you have to come here and take Earth women too!"

Silver back away from the first punch and rolled over the seat of his ride to put the motorcycle between Vinnie and himself as the second punch had come a lot closer to hitting him before he managed to retreat to the other side of his motorcycle. He winced in pain as he felt the two-day-old wound in his side strain with his movements as he came to his feet once again.

"That is not my intention at all," Silver replied, "why would I want to take Miss Charlene from her home? I came here seeking aid, not women."

"Lying bastard," Vinnie hissed.

Silver's words fell in deaf ears as the motorcycle was not going to stop the angry white mouse as he lunged over it, trying to get to black Martian on the other side. Not quite clearing the large piece of machinery Silver's bike tipped and came crashing to the garage floor on its side. Not expecting that, Silver was knocked off his feet, one foot pinned beneath the bike, with Vinnie coming straight towards him, his fist leading the way. In desperation to get away, Silver took a swing at Vinnie, who not only managed to smack the black Martian soundly across the face just before he tried to get his hands around the black Martian's neck. He felt the hit connect with the side of Vinnie's face, and he knew that he swung with a bit more force behind the punch then what was necessary. Between the weight of the motorcycle on his leg and as well as Vinnie's weight and urge to kill him, all Silver could think about was survival. The motion of the swing tore the dark Martian's side wound back open and it began to weep.

Vinnie reeled back at the force of the blow to the side of his head and stumbled back off of the downed motorcycle. Though he regained his balance quite quickly, Silver barely had enough time to pull himself out from under his ride before Vinnie was after him once again with a vengeance. Silver managed to stay on the defensive; he really had no reason to fight with Vinnie. As he scrambled out from underneath the downed motorcycle he used his tail to wrench his sword and scabbard free, though he could not fully escape the next succession of blows from Vinnie as the white Martian managed to close the space between Silver and himself. Silver again retreated, though both his side wound and the bruising or possible fracture to his leg hindered him quite a bit. At first Silver used the sheathed sword as an item of defense, as seasoned warrior who held both age and a bit more experience, he used Vinnie's own angry and aggressive actions against the white mouse as the pair moved back out into the center of the room.

"Please… I have no wish… to fight," Silver said yet again, through labored breathing as he hoped that his words would some how reach the angry man before him.

A slight growl was all that Silver received before Vinnie charged him, though this time the tall black mouse was ready. He shifted to move out of the way as he swung the sword sheath into Vinnie's right knee, unsheathing the weapon in the same move.

Vinnie let out a yelp of pain as he lost his footing and fell heavily to the floor on his side before rolling over onto his back. Before he could even twitch a muscle to get up there was a sword tip resting inches above his throat.

"I am… sorry," Silver said softly, though panting breaths, it felt as if his side was on fire, his vest was slowly soaking up the blood as the torn wound wept on to fall in slick droplets to the floor.

***

As the fight started inside of the building, Throttle and Modo reached the Last Chance garage, to find Charley still working on the crate full of supplies.

"Hey guys…" was all that Charley could say just before the crash of machinery sounded inside the garage as the Bros turned their bikes off. 

Charley jumped, dropping the small box of parts she was holding before she turned and rushed towards the building, Throttle and Modo just looked at one another before following closely behind.

"What's going on Charley girl?" Throttle asked as he followed along.

"I don't know?" Charley responded, as the sound of the fighting grew louder the farther they went into the shop.

***

The sound of footsteps caused Silver's ears to twitch slightly, but it was the gasp he heard behind him that caused him to turn his head to catch sight of Charley skidding to a halt in the doorway. He bowed his head slightly, adverting his gaze from the woman as he swung the sword tip away from Vinnie's throat and took a step back.

"Get away from him, you lowlife," came the deep throaty growl of Modo's voice from behind her and Charley looked over her shoulder to see Modo leveling his arm blaster right at Silver. Modo's focus was upon the tattoo upon Silver's right arm.

As the adrenaline ebbed away the sword held in Silver's hand began to quiver before it fell loose from his grasp and hit floor with a near defining clang before Silver's body followed suit, as the man dropped to his knees in pain. His left hand clutching his bleeding side as wisps of silver hair fell free from the braid he wore to lie like liquid strands against his dark fur.

Without thinking Charley darted across the room to Silver, not understanding what was going on one bit. She had never seen the guys' treat one of their own kind like this in all the time she had known them.

"I'm…sorry Miss Charlene," Silver said softly as Charley dropped to her knees next to the black Martian, he locked his pale blue gaze with her green for just a moment before turning away, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I never wished… for this to happen. I am so… incredibly….sorry." 

"Get away from him, Charley girl," Throttle said, the tone in his voice was urgent and almost deadly as he watched Vinnie get up, the spot where he was hit was starting to darken under his pale fur. The reflection of the silvery tattoo rested upon Throttle's glasses, the form of a Martian wolf crouched over the freedom fighter symbol. 

"What is going on here?" Charley asked in confusion as she wrapped her arms around Silver protectively, not budging on inch.

"I …had hoped… that you would understand…understand that I have come to you for aid," Silver said though grit teeth, breathing slowly before he turned his gaze to Throttle. "Hoping that you would be the ones not to judge…to be able to see past the rumors and lies spoken about my people."

"Why don't you give him a chance to speak," Charley asked. "Would it cause that much harm to hear him out?"

"Too much with all the lies that he'll weave," Vinnie spat.

Silver spoke the honest truth, before he looked down at Charley again and slowly raised his right arm, clasping his hand over one of Charley's own and gently pulled away from the woman. Once free of her grasp, one of her smaller hands still left within his own. He spoke again, "Miss Charlene please do not endanger yourself for me, I do not want to see harm brought to you because of me, after all you have done."

One of Throttle's ears gave a slight twitch as he listened to Silver and watched Charley. He was not sure what to believe at the moment as every fiber in his body told him to listen to his Bros but there was something about Silver's actions that he could not ignore.

"You have got to be joking right!" Charley responded, as Silver just shook his head slowly.

"Wait a minute Bros," Throttle said after a few moments of silence as he placed a hand on Modo's outstretched arm. "Maybe Charley is right…maybe we should hear what he has to say."


	7. Tense Situation

****

Drifter's Way

Chapter 6: Tense Situation

__

By Drifter Song

July 22 , 2002

Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2002, all rights reserved.

"You're what?!" Vinnie exclaimed before placing a hand to his forehead with a groan. "I can't believe this, I simply can't believe this," he muttered to himself before nearly shouting. "Throttle you're crazy!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but if Charley thinks that we should hear him out then maybe we should. I really don't want to take the chance of leveling Charley's Garage either," Throttle responded as he looked at Vinnie before he leveled his gaze upon Silver. "Besides Bros, I think that he's telling the truth."

"You're jokin' right," Modo added as he shook his head, not believing what he was hearing, he then looked down at his arm where Throttle's hand still rested.

"I mean it," Throttle replied as he looked over his shoulder at Modo. He then looked at Vinnie who moved off to lean against Charley's desk after reclaiming his lucky scarf as Throttle moved toward Charley and Silver. "He does seem generally concerned with Charley's safety as well."

"Probably because he wants to take her back to Mars with him," Vinnie spouted back as he placed a hand to the side of his face once again, rubbing the bruise gingerly.

Silver flinched at Vinnie's vehement words one ear flicked softly as his pale orbs slid closed. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he bowed his head once more. He felt that all hope that he had for help was just dashed into million pieces, like glass left to linger with its bright sparkle as if it were mocking him.

Charley turned to face Vinnie as she let go of Silver's hand. Her green eyes flashing with anger, sure she didn't know fully what was going on but she didn't see why the guys should be treating Silver so differently then any other Martian mouse.

"Vinnie, will you just shut up," Charley said in exasperation as she gestured with her hands as she talked.

"Easy Charley girl," Modo said, his arm finally dropped to rest at his side as Throttle made his way across the room. "Vinnie's got every right to be concerned, we all do when dealing with the people like him."

"I want to know what is going on!" Charley demanded, "You're treating him as if he is no better then a Plutakian."

"Listen Babe, to some of us that is exactly how his kind are looked upon," Throttle said softly as he looked down at Silver and Charley, before he offered to help the woman up.

Charley looked up at Throttle and blinked, her jaw dropping open as if she couldn't believe her ears. She stared for a long moment at Throttle's blond face before she accepted his help up and said. "You have go to be joking."

Through the exchange of words between Charley and Throttle, Silver stayed silent as he drew in one breath after another, his ears twitched softly as he listened.

Throttle then looked down at Silver once again as Charley stood next to him what the tall blond Martian man said next would draw flabbergasted looks from both Vinnie and Modo. "Let me help you up." He then offered a hand to the black mouse.

Silver's eyes slid open as he heard Throttle speak and he lifted his pale gaze to meet the one hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He sat there for a moment in silence before he took the offered hand not quite sure what to expect as Throttle helped him up.

"Thank you," Silver replied as he stood to his full height, his left hand still pressed firmly against his right side.

"I'm giving you a chance for the Charley's sake," Throttle said as looked at Silver, "not for your own."

Silver nodded in response to Throttle's words, sending wisps of silver to dance about his shoulders.

"I'll be right back," Charley said all of a sudden before she looked to each male in the room. "I can assume that you're not going to kill one another before I get back."

As long as he doesn't try anything, he's safe with me, sweetheart" Vinnie replied back in a sullen tone.

Modo just sighed as he came farther into the room and took a seat over by the desk. He didn't say a word to anyone as he walked across the room; he only nodded to Charley as he left. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation anymore.

Charley returned a few moments later drawing everyone's attention to the door. In her hands were a first aid kit and a bag of ice. She walked over to Vinnie first.

"Thought that you might need this," she said as with a light smile as she handed the tall white Martian the ice pack. She then grabbed an empty chair and dragged it out into the center of the room.

"You don't have to…" Silver started before Charley interrupted him.

"As I have told you before, I'm not going to let you die in my garage," Charley interrupted. "Remove your vest and sit down."

All three of the Bros ears perked forward at what Charley had said as Silver stripped of the vest and sat down just as he was told with out a word of complaint. 

Silver sat down in the chair where he could lean his good side against the back of it, his left arm draped down over the back to drip blood upon the floor as it ran down his fingers. He rested his chin upon his shoulder and closed his eyes for a few moments before turning his attention to Throttle, for he was the only one that he could see at that point in time.

Charley tossed the bloody bandages off to the side and leaned forward to take a better look at Silver's side. The wound was far worse now that it had tore back open and Charley frowned. Not only had the stitching torn but also the skin around the wound tore farther as well, exposing more muscle. 

"Now wait just a sec here Charley girl," Vinnie said around the icepack he held against the bruised side of his face. "Just how long has he been here?"

"A few….days… maybe," Charley replied as she was focused on Silver only paid half attention to Vinnie as he asked her about the black Martian. "I'll be right back."

Charley then got up again so that she could get a couple of clean towels and bowl of water, she then returned and knelt down next to Silver's chair and began to clean the wound before dressing it while the four men talked.

"You said that you came here for aid, why leave Mars," Throttle asked Silver as he took a seat across from the black Martian, his long tail twitched slightly. He really didn't like being in this situation; something about it was making him really uncomfortable.

"I would say that your young friend Vinnie's actions would explain all," Silver replied as he tried not to flinch with Charley's actions. 

Throttle's gaze then turned to Vinnie, a furred brow being lifted. "Explain," was all he said.

"I would have preferred to have kept my tattoo hidden, but fate decided that it would not," Silver replied. "I did not wish to fight with Vinnie, but as soon as he saw the mark upon my arm I was treated with the same hostility that I would have received upon Mars, here it was only one, on Mars it would probably be many."

"So you were going to keep that tattoo hidden," Throttle replied as he turned his gaze back to Silver. He didn't believe that for some odd reason but he had to know from Silver whether or not he would have kept his secret.

"No," Silver responded with a slight shake of his head. "Though I would have explained the situation and my needs before revealing who or should I say what, I truly am. I would not lie about my heritage if that is what you are asking."

"What do you want from us Silver?" Throttle asked his gaze intently focused on the black furred man who managed to stay remarkably still while his wound was being cleaned now tried not to visibly twitch as Charley began to stitch him up.

Vinnie's jaw just dropped before he sputtered, "What you're just gonna believe him?" 

Even Modo shook his head in disbelief, blinking a few times at Throttle. He then sat up and shifted his weight in the chair to cross his arms about his chest. A frown on his rugged grey features, it was obvious he wasn't going to believe anything that was said.

"Hey cool it, Bros," Throttle said as he turned his gaze to Modo and Vinnie, his hands held out before him in a motion of 'wait'. "I told him he can say his piece, nothing's decided yet."

"Oh yeah…right," Vinnie replied in a sullen tone, his tail twitching almost spastically in irritation. In truth he didn't want to hear what Silver had to say. 

Modo muttered something under his breath as he shifted his weight once again. He didn't want to hear what Silver had to say either but they had promised Charley that they would hear the black Martian out. Modo shook his head let out a heavy sigh as he saw Throttle's gaze return to Silver.

Silver watched the exchange of words the best he could though he could not fully turn to see Vinnie and Modo as Charley still worked on stitching up his side. The motions of wound being stitched finally got to him just as Throttle's gaze came back to rest on him and he twitched before he began to cough. Startled by the jerking actions of Silver's frame, Charley tried to hold the thread and needle as relaxed as she could to keep from pulling on it, though she was sure she had pricked Silver in the side several times. Silver cleared his throat before swallowing and turned his pale gaze to fall upon Charley for a moment.

All three of the Bros ears perked forward as Silver began to cough. It didn't sound to be life threatening but it was something that could be a concern. None of them said a word, only watched, the one whose eyes might have carried a glimmer of concern would be hidden behind a pair of shades.

"Sorry Miss Charlene," he said very softly as the woman looked up at him with concern, only to cause him to smile with same quite smile that she had seen so many times before.

Charley looked as if she were going to say something before she just shook her head and went back to work.

Silver then turned back to Throttle, "Do you wish for me to continue," he asked and Throttle merely nodded.

The black Martian drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as his pale eyes once again slid closed, a slight pained look crossed his face though it was not because of the wound he bore. His left hand, slowly clenched and unclenched causing the last few stray droplets of blood to fall in a wider pattern around the small puddle that had already formed beneath where his hand once rested. Opening his eyes he held is gaze upon Throttle, as if the blond man was something he could focus upon.

"You know a bit about our clan, some of its histories, all of the lies. You know that we are nomadic, that we travel the wastes of our once beautiful planet seeking out any place that we can call home, even for a short while. We have managed to live in relative peace, despite the wars that still range upon Mar's already scarred surface," Silver started, his voice slowly taking on that far off tone as his gaze shifted from Throttle's own to look over the blond man's shoulder. "We have fought along side other's in the rebellion, whether they were other nomadic clans such as my own or other stable communities, we too keep fighting to reclaim our planet. Though many who look down upon and see us as an enemy never see what we have done or what we have lost fighting beside them."

Silver then paused as he drew in a slow breath, it was evident that what ever he was getting ready to address what was hard for him to say.

"Now may of the wars have died, battles won and more of the planet is being taken back by the Martian people. But in these times of relative peace from war and strife, a time where we should be able to heal has been dashed to bits for my people. The Plutarkians has started to hunt for the nomadic clans, or more specifically my own," Silver again paused as he turned his gaze back to Throttle.

Modo shifted in his chair and sat up a bit straighter as he leaned forward listening. Both hands dropped from their position of being crossed over his chest. Even Vinnie's ears twitched slightly on what Silver was saying. Throttle was the only one of the three at the moment who seemed unmoving, though the tip of his tail once and a while gave a quick jerk. Charley who had finished sewing Silver's wound closed looked up from her spot on the floor where she was wiping her hands as she listened.

"My people are being killed or taken prisoner," Silver continued on but again there was a change that had overcome him, a change within his eyes. A darkening that only Throttle could see. "The Plutarkians either use my kindred as slaves or as experiments or worse they turn them against of the Martian people, kin or otherwise as the Plutarkians work their foul stench into the blood of my clan members. That is why I have come to you for aid, to beg if I must, we are dying with no hope for the future if aid does not come."

There was silence in the room as most were lost in thought. Though through the expressions that passed over Vinnie's face it would seem that he was in a debate with himself, which was true. He was trying to decide whether or not to believe Silver, as much as he didn't want to part of him started to.

It was during the silence that Silver lifted to his feet and walked over to the sink and washed the blood free from his hands, the sound of his boots thumping against the floor as he walked seemed almost overwhelmingly loud admits the quite breathing in the room. Silver then returned to the chair more intent to retrieve his vest and leaving The Last Chance Garage.

"The choice is ultimately yours," Silver said, breaking the silence, as he picked up the bloody vest. "Maybe it is best that I leave…."

"Hold it!" Charley interrupted as she stood up before the tall black Martian.

Silver turned to face Charley a furred brow lofting as he looked down at her. "It would be for the best Mi…"

"You are not going to leave this garage mister," Charley said adamantly as she poked Silver in the chest, causing him to take a few steps back in startlement, his tail snaking about behind him.

"But.." Silver started as he took yet another step back; vest in one hand as he tried to make some semblance of this, as Charley did not back down.

"No," Charley interrupted for the second time as she made a shooing motion with her hands. "You're wounded and if you think that I'm going to let you out of my sight so that you can go tear the wound open again your crazy! You need rest anyway, to the back room with you."

With a sigh Silver turned and started towards the back room slowly, before he paused to look over his shoulder at Charley and the other three men in the room. He would have said something if he hadn't got snapped in the rear with a towel. The slight sting of the towel made him jump as he rubbed the spot with his left hand, an odd look crossing his face. Both of Silver's brows lofted together as he looked back at Charley, before he started moving again..

"Move it!" The woman said as she followed after Silver, her voice becoming softer to hear as moved after the other mouse. "Don't think about sneaking off…."

In the other room Vinnie started to chuckle at what he had just seen. He couldn't believe his eye. The more he thought about it the funnier it seemed to him and he began to outright laugh.

"Did ya… see that… Bros?" Vinnie said though fits of laughter. "The way he…"

"Vinnie," Throttle said in an even tone.

"Yeah Bro?" Vinnie replied as his laughter was starting to calm down.

"Enough," was the only reply from the blond mouse, who placed a gloved hand to his chin in thought.

Vinnie just blinked as anything else he might have wanted to say about Silver's actions because of Charley died on his muzzle. 

Modo stood up and walked over to Silver's motorcycle still lying on its side in the middle of the garage. He then bent down and grasped it by the handle with left hand and placed his right on the chassey just before the seat and hauled the bike back up to rest on its own two wheels. The bike itself acted with a slight bit of agitation but it did nothing but turn off as soon as it was righted. Modo just patted the bike and turned to face Throttle.

"What are you thinking Throttle?" Modo asked as he walked towards his friend and sat down across from him. As he moved over to Throttle he made sure not to step in any of the bloody spots upon the floor. Last thing that he wanted was to make more of a mess then what was already here.

***

Silver moved into the back room as he was told, Charley followed right after him. He stopped not far inside the door to look around the room that he had stayed in for the past few nights feeling as if were some new and hostile place to be. He let out a sigh before he turned to face the dark haired woman behind him.

"Have I not caused you enough trouble Miss Charlene?" Silver said softly as Charley shut the door, but instead of latching all the way it swung back open a few inches. "I do not wish to bring strife to the friendship that you share with the Biker Mice."

"Listen, you haven't caused any problems at all," Charley replied as she placed a fair hand upon Silver's arm, his rich fur was velvety soft under her calloused touch. She leveled her green gaze with his pale blue. "I'm sure that the guys will help you out, you'll see."

"I wish I held your beliefs," Silver replied with a shake of his head before he placed his hand over hers. "I pray that you are right Miss Charlene, the very survival of my people may depend on their help. I understand if they are hesitant. I understand if they do not wish to help, but my heart shall break if I must return home without the aid that we so despretly need."

With that being said he removed his hand from Charley's and slowly pulled his arm away before sitting down on the bed. Unlacing his boots he set them aside before he layed down, his pale gaze falling upon Charley once again. 

"I promise I will not leave, Miss Charlene, return to your friends, I'm sure that you have plenty of questions that they may be able to answer," Silver said before his eyes slid closed, exhaustion overwhelming him now that all of the excitement had died down and he was in a quite place to rest.

"Alright," Charley replied barely above a whisper, not knowing fully what to think or how to respond to what Silver had said. 

***

Throttle's ears twitched softly as he could make out the soft murmuring sound of voices that floated out of the back room, though he could not tell what was being said. Modo just sat and watched Throttle in silence, as he leaned his elbows upon his knees as he sat across from blond mouse. Vinnie moved around the desk to sit down in the chair there. His elbow resting upon the arm of the chair with is face resting against the icepack. All three of them were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Charley turned and exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her and she stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall. Her head bowed as her hands rested against the wall behind her, her feet crossed at the ankles, lost in thought. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, a few moments maybe, but she headed back towards the work room where the guys still where.

Ears twitched on all three of them at the soft clacking sound of Charley's boots as the woman entered the room. She stood there in the doorway, a hand upon her hip as she looked around the room, from face to face to face.

"Well you guys gonna help him or what?" Charley asked.


	8. Aftermath

Drifter's Way  
Chapter 7: Aftermath  
  
By Drifter Song  
  
His ear twitched as the soft moan of leather noted the shifting of his form as Throttle looked up at Charley, his hand lowered from its place against his chin. He twisted to get a better look at the woman as he placed his right hand upon his thigh and rested his left arm across the upper part of his leg, just above his knee.  
  
"I don't know Charley," Throttle said in his own soft tones as he shook his head, her form reflecting in the lens of his glasses. "This seems to be a bit out of the ordinary for one of his kind."  
  
"Man, I know what you mean," Modo said as he ran his right hand over the top of his head. "It's not everyday that a Drifter will go to anyone, especially for help."  
  
"Drifter?" Charley asked as she came into the room, she then looked around and wrinkled her nose at the mess in the room.  
  
She walked over and picked up the last clean towel on the floor as well as the bowl. Taking the two items over to the sink she dumped the dirty water, rinsed the bowl and refilled it before going over to the bloody spot and started to clean it up, hoping that someone would answer her question.  
  
"That's what he is Charley girl," Vinnie said as he lowered the ice pack, the bruise looking a slight bit better.  
  
Charley stopped what she was doing to look once again from face to face, as the room once again fell silent. Vinnie starred at the ice pack within his hand, Throttle, his head bowed as his arms were crossed about his chest, and Modo leaned back in his chair, all lost in thought.  
  
"Just how long has he been here, Charley?" Modo asked after a few more moments of silence, drawing Vinnie's attention to her once again.  
  
"I don't know maybe two, three days at most," Charley responded with a shrug.  
  
Vinnie did not like what he was hearing and deep down he didn't want to believe Silver was telling the truth. The more he heard the angrier he got, not necessarily at Silver but at himself for wanting to believe in the tall black Martian, as well as, the dilemma that was thrust before him and his Bros.  
  
"Has he told you anything, Charley, anything at all about his kind or his problems?" Throttle asked, not moving from the position that he sat in save the slight twitch of an ear or tail.  
  
"No," Charley said turning to look at Throttle. "Not until a few minutes ago, but it wasn't really anything much about his situation, just feelings."  
  
"Feelings?" Modo asked, as he lofted a brow at Charley. "What feelings?"  
  
"I don't know, it was." Charley replied, then paused with a slight sigh as she sat back on her knees, towel in one hand as she looked at the half cleaned spot on the floor. "It was.desperation.sorrow." She said softly, barely above a whisper before drawing in another breath and speaking louder once again. "I don't know it's kinda hard to explain."  
  
She then looked back up to everyone cocking her head slightly as if she were going to say something more, but she just shook her head again and went back to cleaning the spot.  
  
"He's just baitin' you along sweetheart," Vinnie said in morose tone as he watched Charley work at the spot on the floor, his mood darkened as he hung on every word that Charley spoke. "He'll say anything to get ya to trust him before he betrays us all."  
  
Charley's head snapped back up at Vinnie's statement, "What."  
  
"I think that this is something that we're going to have to think on Charley," Throttle said, interrupting before the situation turned into an ugly argument.  
  
Charley drew in a deep breath, bit back her words and changed the subject. She cleared her throat and spoke, looking more to Throttle then the others as she did so. "You guys never really answered my question. What is a Drifter? He looks no different then any other Martian that I've seen, save his silver hair."  
  
"They're filthy, woman stealing bastards, that's what they are," Vinnie said vehemently as he sat up straight, the ice pack falling from his hand to land with a slushy crack on the desk. "What more is there to say about them. He should just crawl back under whatever accursed rock he crawled out from under."  
  
"Whoa there Vinnie, take it easy Bro," Modo said as he blinked at his white furred friend  
  
Vinnie then stood up, his long tail lashed back and forth behind him as he gestured with one hand before speaking again in that same angry tone, "if he thinks that he can take Charley girl away from us he's got another thing commin'."  
  
Charley's jaw just dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing for that matter. It was not like Vinnie to fly completely off the handle like he was.was it? She felt awkward and unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to defend Silver, everything that he had done so far for her seemed to be out of genuine kindness, but she also wanted to support the guys, her friends that she has known for the past couple of years. Her gaze flowed between Modo and Vinnie helplessly before she turned her gaze to Throttle.  
  
"Why should I?" Vinnie responded and wheeled to face Modo, he was willing to vent his anger in any way that he could at the moment. "Give me one good reason why."  
  
"Hey Bro, I'm on your side," Modo said as he held his hands up before him, in a sign of surrender. "I just think that you may be over doing it a bit, that's all."  
  
"Is." Vinnie started.  
  
"Hold it Bros," Throttle said as he stood up and stepped between the pair. He turned and leveled his gaze at Vinnie. "I think that we all need to just calm down here. Fighting and arguing is not going to solve anything. As I said before this is something that we have to think about and discuss what we are going to do, that doesn't mean dragging Charley into a fight inside her own garage."  
  
Vinnie backed down a little, his ears flattened back for a moment before he stormed off, heavy boots thumped across the concrete floor. He said nothing as he paused to look over his shoulder before he opened the door and stormed out, slamming the portal closed behind him.  
  
Charley stood up slowly as the conversation started to look as if it was going to become violent.  
  
"Vinnie.wait," Charley called after the white mouse before he made it to the door. She took a few steps forward and dropped the towel.  
  
"Just let him go Babe," Throttle said as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "He's not going to listen to anyone at the moment."  
  
Charley flinched at the sound of the slamming door, before her gaze turned to look up at Throttle. It was hard to tell what was going on behind the tall Martian's shades. She felt lost, part of her still wanted to help Silver, despite the Bros reactions, but the other part of her wanted to side with them, her friends, what was she to do?  
  
Modo turned his gaze to Charley in a look of apology, "I'm sorry Charley," he said. "I think it would be best if we left."  
  
With out another word Modo started towards the door, what else was there to do but try and find Vinnie and see if they could calm him down? This was not going to be an easy situation for him or his Bros for that matter.  
  
"Throttle, Modo," Charley said breaking the silence that hung heavily over the room as she turned around to face the two men, Throttle's hand sliding off her shoulder with her movements. " Can you tell me what is going on, please? I don't understand what the problem is with Silver, like I said before, he doesn't look any different from any other Martian mouse that I have seen, why the animosity?"  
  
Throttle sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes sliding closed behind the dark lens. Modo stopped half way to the door and turned to look at Charley, whose gaze floated back and forth between the two of them. The look on her face was a jumble of emotions that shifted between concern, confusion, hope and sorrow.  
  
"The Drifter clan as a nasty reputation, Charley," Throttle said after a few moments of silence before he turned and started across the room towards Silver's sword was left to lie after it was dropped upon the floor. Bending down he grasped the handle and hoisted the weapon up at an angle a few feet before he grasped the blade carefully and picked it up. He then turned holding the sword before him upon his palms. He chuckled slightly before he spoke, "Man, this thing is heavy."  
  
"They are known for doing some pretty bad things, Charley ma'am," Modo said as he watched Throttle cross the room to pick up the sword. He didn't exactly want to say that they stole women, since well Silver was staying here at the Last Chance with her. A furred brow was raised when he heard Throttle's comment about the sword. Before he went over to take a closer look at the weapon.  
  
"How did you know that he was a Drifter?" Charley asked as she watched the two men. Her arms held before her half crossed, half wrapped around herself in a hug. "Was Vinnie right?"  
  
"His tattoo," Throttle replied, as he turned his gaze down to the sword in his hands for a few moments as he overlooked Charley's second question. He'd prefer not to answer unless he had to. "Most to of the clan have that tattoo or wear that symbol somewhere on their person.  
  
Modo just listened, as he studied the sword before he moved off to pick up the scabbard. He took the sword from Throttle and slid it back inside its sheath and walked over to Silver's motorcycle and laid it on the floor next to the machine.  
  
"Your right Throttle, it is heavy." Modo commented as he turned around.  
  
"I think that it is time for us to leave, Charley," Throttle said as he crossed the room to the woman once more and laid a hand upon her shoulder. "I think it would be best if we caught up with Vinnie before he does something he might regret later." Modo nodded in agreement, before he added, "You know how reckless Vinnie can be."  
  
Charley just nodded, she didn't know what to say as she watched the two men turn and leave. She heard their motorcycles roar to life as she crossed the room to Silver's own massive machine and she placed a hand on the seat and stood there lost in thought. This was not the way that she planed on spending the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Desperation. sorrow, Charley's words echoed within Throttle's mind, as he rode back to the scoreboard with Modo, to occupy his mind with thoughts and questions. Could we be wrong? Have the tales about that clan been made up of lies all of these years? He sighed and shook his head slightly. Can we believe him.can we trust him? His concern seemed genuine..  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Modo said as he looked over at Throttle in concern, they were almost back to the scoreboard and the blond man had said nothing the entire trip, like Modo hoped he would.  
  
"I don't know big guy," Throttle started, "This is a difficult situation to handle."  
  
"I know what you mean," Modo said with a shake of his head before he turned his gaze to the man next to him as they pulled into Quigley Field, both pausing to look up at the scoreboard, both of them hoping that they would find Vinnie there.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dark when they entered the scoreboard, not a sound whispered through their home save the sounds of their own heavy footsteps.  
  
"Looks like we're not so lucky, Modo," Throttle said, "Vinnie's not here."  
  
Throttle made his way cautiously through the interior of the scoreboard that served as a living room and flicked on a light. He looked around at the room and blinked, it was trashed.  
  
"Looks like he was hear at some point in time," Modo said as he shook his head, "what a mess!"  
  
Throttle just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair yet again as his eyes slid closed behind his glasses. Just don't do anything stupid, Vincent, he thought, as he dropped his hand and looked around the room.  
  
"Guess it's time to clean up," Throttle says after a moment, looking at the sea of papers, clothing, overturned furniture and a couple of broken root- beer bottles.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few hours of good cleaning and a much needed shower Throttle sat down in a chair, boots removed and placed out of the way, his vest, scarf, and gloves were draped over the recliner's back. Tiny droplets of water clung to his pelt and hair, glittered like diamond dust in the lamp light. Propping his feet up he let out sigh of frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his muzzle, eyes closed as his shades sat upon the table next to him along with his jewelry.  
  
"No sign of Vinnie yet, Throttle?" Modo asked as he entered the room, a towel draped about his broad shoulders, bootless feet padded across the floor as damp footprints marked his trail across the room. He sat down in a chair across from the blond mouse, his bionic hand resting upon one knee as he tried to clear the water from his ears with the corner of the towel.  
  
"No," Throttle replied softly as he dropped his hand and propped his elbow upon the armrest, before placing his chin upon his balled up fist.  
  
Modo shook his head, "Man I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," he remarks before turning his gaze to the man before him. "What's on your mind Throttle?"  
  
"That Drifter," Throttle replied, "It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"I know, the more I think about it the less it makes sense," Modo replied in agreement. "Drifters don't ask for help, they're loners and thieves.."  
  
"What if they're not," Throttle interrupted as he lifted his chin from his hand and sat up straight. "What if what we have been taught all of these years is wrong!" He banged his fist against the armrest as he grit his teeth, he didn't want to admit that he thought that Silver was telling the truth, but he couldn't deny it either.  
  
"You believe him too, huh," Modo responded softly as he dropped the towel to its resting place around his neck.  
  
"Yes and no," Throttle replied as he leaned forward, bowing his head as he raised his hands to his forehead. "As much as I don't want to, there are things to take into consideration that are making me, believe he is telling the truth."  
  
The dark grey mouse nodded, listening as he shifted to sit in a more comfortable position. His long tail twitching slightly as he went back to try and get more water out of his ear in an almost absent minded fashion.  
  
"His adverted gaze when Charley saw Vinnie held at sword point, his concern for Charley's safety, his very body language," Throttle continued speaking directly about Silver this time, "every spoken word.. there is no possible way all of that could have been acted out in his condition. But to what end. Can we trust him?" He shook his head. "Can we truly trust him?"  
  
"You sound like you're coming to a decision, Throttle," Modo said as he watched the blond man. "If everything that you say is true, which I believe it is, I was starting to notice many of the same things that you pointed out. I wonder if he is that desperate that he has thrown everything out on the table, even if that means his own life."  
  
Throttle's head snapped up, his dark crimson gaze focusing on Modo, as his grey furred friend's words hit home. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Modo replied in confusion.  
  
"The last thing that you said," Throttle replied, the words almost catching in his throat.  
  
"That, that Drifter is desperate, and he may be risking everything, even his own life?" Modo question, paraphrasing what he had just said. His head cocked to the side in mild confusion. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Modo, what do you think about giving this Drifter a chance?" Throttle said all of a sudden.  
  
Modo placed a hand to his chin in thought, "I think that he at least deserves that much, after all he could have killed Vinnie, or have tried to use Charley to get to us. The only thing now is to try and convince Vinnie.  
  
"You might have made me come to a decision, big guy, but I have to talk to Charley first," Throttle replied as he sat up straight. "And possibly that Drifter as well."  
  
September 22, 2003  
  
Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2004, all rights reserved 


	9. Coming to a Decision

Drifter's Way  
Chapter 8: Coming to a Decision  
  
By Drifter Song  
  
Just as Vivian had said, once Star started moving the woman didn't stop, not until dusk began to fall. The Martian sun sank slowly beyond the horizon, mice of all ages returned home slowly, to dine with loved ones, tuck wee ones into bed, or simply relax after a long day's work. Dressed in a tank of pale lavender and dark grey pants, Star sat down in inside one of the few tents that have been set up in the bazaar; a restaurant known as The Flyer's Wing.  
  
"What would the Lady like today?" Came the throaty male voice behind her.  
  
Turning her head Star saw, Arsnik, the owner of, The Flyer's Wing, and smiled at unusual looking male, his fur was a marbled coloration of deep red and rust. Eyes of gold shimmered with constant amusement as feathers brushed his shoulders, wound into his hair behind his ears. The feathers were bright myriad colors that matched his attire of a bright tunic of blue, bordered with silver and a pair of black pants.  
  
"A hot bath and a cool meal," Star replied as she slumped down, one arm stretched out across the table top, the other folded neatly before her, her head fell to rest within its crook.  
  
"Ah, I see," Arsnik replied with a light chuckle, "The first request I'm afraid we are quite sold out of, as for something cool to eat, any particular idea in mind?"  
  
Star managed a light laugh as she lifted her head slightly to gaze at the older male mouse. "Surprise me," came her tired reply.  
  
"As you wish," Arsnik responded and turned from the woman, starting across the room as he spoke again. "I think that I have just the idea of what would hit the spot, I'll be right back."  
  
Star sighed as her head drooped back to its resting place against her arms, pale green eyes slid closed, it had been a long day and the city was still far from being settled. Her thoughts drifted to the construction, feeling as if things were running behind schedule, as her mind wandered slowly to sleep.  
  
Arsnik returned after several minutes with a tray laden with a fresh salad of mixed Martian greens and fruit, unlike many that have been see upon Mars' surface for several years, a large pitcher of crystalline water and a glass.  
  
"Here you are Star," Arsnik said softly as he set the tray down before her, causing the woman to rouse a bit.  
  
"Thank you," Star replied gratefully before her mouth nearly dropped open as she stared at her plate, many of the items in the salad were some of her favorite fruits that she hasn't had in a very long time. "Wh....where did you get all of this?"  
  
"That my dear is a secret, known only to myself and my closest staff members," Arsnik replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
Star looked up at Arsnik and frowned, a look of mock anger that couldn't last at the seemingly innocent look she was being given. Instead she just laughed before starting to eat.  
  
"Have you seen Vivian?" Star asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Vivian?" Arsnik questioned a dark brow lofted at the obsidian-furred woman. "Which one my dear?"  
  
"Thor's sister," Star replied with a light laugh, "Sorry Arsnik, I thought that you might remember her, since she is the only one that I know resides here in the Way."  
  
"Ah yes, Thor's little sister," Arsnik murmured, "No I haven't seen her today, I did she her much larger sibling though..."  
  
Arsnik's words trailed off at the sight of the small grey furred and fiery haired woman entered through the curtain separating the main room of the restaurant from the darkening world outside.  
  
"Welcome, my lady," Arsnik said as he stood up. "We were just speaking of you. What would you like this evening?"  
  
Vivian made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the large cushions there, a contented sigh escaping her dark muzzle in relief to be off her feet as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Hello Arsnik, I'll have what ever Star is having," Vivian replied, with a waves of her hand, not seeing what the black furred woman was eating. It was going to come as a nice surprise. "Evening Star."  
  
"As you wish," Arsnik said with a light chuckle as he got up.  
  
"Good eve, Viv," Star said as she turned her gaze to the woman next to her, "How did things go today?"  
  
"Better then expected," Vivian replied, then launched into an explanation of what she knew had been accomplished. "The new expanse of wall is up, surrounding the open land that we needed. I saw a few people leaving the hospital building today, meaning that Ashleaya got the tanks working. I stopped by earlier with a few instructions for her, but unfortunately I couldn't stay and help. My equipment was being set up in the new biomed building. Which we still have to knock out a wall and add a hallway between the hospital and biomed."  
  
Arsnik returned with another salad and a glass, he sat it down before Vivian before sitting down opposite of the two women.  
  
"Sounds as if things are going well," Arsnik said as he watched Vivian sit up and blink at her plate, eyebrows lofted at the marble furred man across from her.  
  
"Thanks..." was all Viv managed to say as she stared at her plate before poking at a few of the fruits to check and see if they were real or if she were only dreaming. Then she dug right in.  
  
Star nodded to Viv and turned back to her meal, all the while she started a conversation with the owner of The Flyer's Wing, and Vivian to catch up on idle chit-chat and gossip while she had ate, tucked safely away from the now quite world of the city just beyond the curtain.  
  
Vinnie arrived back at the scoreboard sometime long after the clock struck twelve, tired and dirty he shuffled as quietly as he could through the living room after stowing his bike away. He was half expecting someone to be sitting up waiting for him, most likely Throttle. A slight sigh of relief passed his muzzle when no lights flicked on as he tried to pad across the room in the dark and tried not to mutter too hard when he cracked his shin against something. Bleary eyed he dropped face first onto the couch, not wanting to enter his room in fear of waking Throttle and Modo, last thing he wanted was a lecture at this time in the morning. He didn't bother to remove his boots, he slept as he lay, face half mashed into the couch.  
  
Throttle rose at dawn the next morning, sleep being interrupted by unanswered questions and unsettling dreams. He stretched as he got up, and dressed quietly in the pale light that filtered into the room. Picking up his boots he headed for the living room only to lift a furred brow at the sight of Vinnie disheveled and half draped off the couch, snoring heavily. Throttle shook his head and walked past the white furred man and headed for his ride. There he sat down on a low stool and put on his boots, reaching over he patted his motorcycle lovingly upon one of the front struts.  
  
"What am I doing?" Throttle muttered to himself as he stood up and straddled his ride.  
  
"I need a little air," he murmured in response to himself. He sat there for a moment before he kick started the machine and was out of the scoreboard as quickly and quietly as he could.  
  
Usually Silver woke at the first light of dawn, but not this day. The exertion from the fight and the torn wound cause the Martian male to sleep on through the pale crimson dawn and into the late morning.  
  
Charley on the other hand woke much earlier then usual, her night just as Throttle's was plagued with questions and unsettling dreams. Stretching her stiff back as she stood up she, started to bustle around the garage as quietly as possible, in an attempt to take her mind off her unsettled thoughts as well as make some sort of progress with setting up all the parts that were needed to finish the work on Silver's motorcycle.  
  
After several hours of cleaning and being covered in grime, Charley decided to take a shower but first she needed a clean set of cloths, which were in the room that Silver occupied. As the debate within her mind of wanting a hot shower and not disturbing Silver battled for a brief moment, the urge to be clean was too strong to deny, she walked over to the room and quietly opened the door.  
  
An ear twitched, yet Silver did not appear to stir except to roll over onto his good side, facing the wall. He drew in a heavy sigh as his pale eyes slid open a crack, listening. He did not want to rise just yet, though he did not want to cause much more of an inconvenience than he felt he had already, concerning the fight that he got into with Vinnie the night before.  
  
Charley paused at the deep drawing of breath as she started to tiptoe across the room. When it appeared that Silver's breathing returned to that normal state of sleep she continued on to the dresser, oblivious that she was being watched by the tall Martian mouse. Sliding the dresser open as quietly as she could and started to pull out a fresh shirt and pair of pants. "This should do it," she murmured quietly to herself before throwing a quick glance over her shoulder.  
  
Throttle drove through the city, stopping in park, he dismounted his ride and began to wander through the lush, well tended public area. His heavy booted footsteps muffled softly on one of the many chipped paths. He traveled through the small woods that resided there, his long tail swaying behind him as he made his way to a lookout point over the lake. He sat down in the lush grass, one leg bent at the knee while the other was folded neatly next to him. Throttle rested one arm upon his bent knee, his other hand found a place to rest behind him in the soft grass. The rising sun painted a myriad picture of colors against the water and sky, shifting forms that were soothing to see given the state of this Martian's troubled mind.  
  
Charley was just turning to leave the room when the sound of shifting fabric and a soft groan escaped from the bed where Silver lay. The blanket and sheet fell from Silver's form as he sat up slowly, gritting his teeth; a mask of pain etched upon is usually smooth Martian features.  
  
The soft padding of booted feet brought Charley to stand next to the bed, dropping the cloths she took out of the dresser on the chair next to the bed. Gently she placed her hands on Silver's shoulders and pushed firmly, but gently, trying to get the man to lay back down.  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to sit up just yet," Charley chided quitely. "But, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake."  
  
"I should get up..." Silver started to say before a sharp hiss of pain slipped past his velvety soft muzzle and he leaned back a bit to ease the strain on his wounded side.  
  
"No you shouldn't," Charley said in a firm and gentle voice. "You should rest, I'll see if I have any painkillers for you before taking a shower. Looks like you could use them."  
  
Silver's face relaxed as he drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. He looked up at Charley for a moment before he adverted his gaze, starting at a non-descript mass of wrinkled blankets before he began to speak again.  
  
"I have been awake for a short time," he paused, the pink petal of his tongue rolled along the lip of his muzzle moistening the fur line. His voice laced with embarrassment, and... a hint of guilt or shame? "I should have said something upon you entering the room. I have already caused enough hardship for you M'lady, I did not want to cause any more. I understand if start to think ill of me, a stranger watching you within the confines of your bed chamber, while you search for clothing." He bowed his head, silver locks falling in liquid strands, creating a molten curtain hiding his face from view. Silver's words barely an audible whisper, "I'm sorry M'lady."  
  
All Charley could do for a moment was stare at Silver in wonder, struck silent by his blunt honesty, mouth slightly agape as she tried to will words to pour forth from her lips, but nothing came. She drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, collecting herself. She found this Martian amazing, ever time she thought she was starting to come to understand some little aspect about him, something new was handed to her and dashed away that tiny bit she was trying to hold on to so dearly.  
  
"Silver," Charley spoke softly, once she rediscovered her voice, "You don't have to apologize."  
  
She sat down on the bed, next to the tall Martian man; slowly she dropped her hands from his shoulders, resting one hand in her lap and the other on the bed next to her. A look of concern slid slowly across her features. One would think Charley would be angry that she was being watched without knowing, but for some reason she wasn't. She was concerned, concerned about a man she knew very little about yet comfortable in his presence, almost captivated at times. Sitting next to him she was all of a sudden aware of his exotic scent.  
  
"No, M'lady I do," Silver started, not yet turning his pale gaze to meet that of Charley's vibrant green. His voice soft and laced with hard to place emotions "For what I have done is a shamed and selfish act. I was more concerned that I would have become more of an inconvenience if I had moved to sit up then I was your privacy within your own bedchamber. Please forgive me."  
  
Behind that veil of liquid strands, pale blue orbs slid closed as Silver bowed his head a slight bit more. Guilt plagued his heart and mind, seeming to cut into his very soul. He was not one to stoop to actions that were condoned to be no better then that of a peeping tom and that was how he felt at the moment.  
  
"Silver," Charley said as she cocked her head. "Look at me."  
  
She watched the tall black mouse as he shifted his gaze slightly, pale eyes sliding back open to look through his curtain of hair. Charley knew he turned to look at her, but not fully. She drew in a deep breath and let it out softly, almost as a sigh before she reached over and cupped Silver's chin in one hand, turning his face so that he would look her in the eye.  
  
Silver started a bit at Charley's touch, yet he didn't resist much as she turned his pale gaze towards her own vibrant green. With her free hand, Charley brushed back a few strands of molten locks, freeing his gaze, so that she could look at him directly, to emphasize her the point she was going to make..  
  
"Listen," Charley said patiently, "There is no need for you to apologize."  
  
"M'lady..." Silver started, as he pulled back from Charley's touch gently, but before he could open his mouth to say more Charley interrupted.  
  
"Look," Charley cut in, placing one hand on her hip as she gestured with the other, she still spoke in that patient tone. "You're tired and you're wounded, who could blame you for not wanting to get up. So what is there that you truly have to apologize for?"  
  
Silver blinked in astonishment, his jaw dropping open slightly as words that he had been ready to say slipped free of his mind and he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. After a few moments of silence he bowed his head slightly as he shook his head, a slight chuckle passed his lips before he looked back up at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed. A quite smile resting easily across his velvety muzzle. He was quite amazed by Charley's logic, though it eased the guilt and embarrassment he felt, it was still there to a degree, but there was no reason to press the issue any further. He had been forgiven in a sense, though she had not said it out right.  
  
"I don't think that I have an answer for you, Miss Charlene," Silver replied after another moments pause as he studied Charley before he added partially in good humor and partially in truth. "And I can see that, for me this will eternally be a loosing battle."  
  
Charley just smiled and patted Silver on the shoulder before she stood up. "See that wasn't so bad now was it and believe me if I felt that I needed an apology you would have known. Now I'll be right back."  
  
Charley left the room, the sound of her booted feet clacking across the hard floor outside of the room slowly dimmed as she made her way to the bathroom and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet. Finding what she was looking for she returned to the bedroom after filling a glass full of water.  
  
"The guys have told me that these work wonders," Charley said as she shook the small box in her hands, causing it to rattle slightly. "Take a couple of these and relax, I'll make some breakfast after I get out of the shower."  
  
She set the box of pain relievers on the table next to the bed, along with the glass of water before grabbing her change of cloths from the chair. She turned and headed out of the room, pausing in the doorway she looked over her shoulder. She smiled as she jokingly said, "I'll be back to check on you shortly, don't try and sneak off while I'm gone."  
  
Charley left the room, swinging the door closed behind her, not realizing it did not latch shut, leaving it open a tiny crack, her foot falls faded slowly and soon Silver heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting and the shower turning on. Again he shook his head, chuckling softly as he did so as he carefully leaned over to pick up the box that Charley left upon the table.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into," he muttered to himself as his gaze turned back to the door once again and the faint sound of water running, falling with a gentle hiss from the shower head.  
  
His gaze then turned back to the small pale blue and white box with the words Ex-anayol written across the front in dark blue. Flipping the box over, Silver read the back looking for the prescribed amount to take before opening up the package and removing to small robin egg blue pills and washing them down with water. Laying back down he placed one arm behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes slowly closing in a lazy fashion as his mind began to wander. First going to thoughts of home and how his clan was doing with the settling of the city. I wonder what Star is doing right now, he wondered, before his thought slowly turned back to Charley.  
  
The Martian sky was just starting to redden with the rising sun, as dawn broke over the sleepy nomadic city as it started to wake. Martian mice of all ages entered the streets to start work, some heading to the bazaar to open shop while others went to finish construction of the last few buildings needed it.  
  
Star rose with the dawn, rubbing her pale green eyes wearily and yawned. There was still plenty of work that needed to be done. She was to meet Vivian and Ashaylea this morning at the Biomed building to discuss where would be the most advantageous place to knock out a wall, so that there would be a connecting hallway to the Hospital.  
  
She shifted, her feet coming to rest upon the cool wooden floor and she had to resist the urge to pull them away from the cold surface and crawl back into bed. Star stood up and stretched, yawning again with her movements. Dressing quickly she went downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat something easy to carry, as she walked out the door and across the city.  
  
The rumble of a motorcycle came to a halt in front of the Last Chance Garage, went without notice, but the loud knock on the door seem to filter into the light haze of sleep that Silver never realized he had fallen into. Cracking his eyes open he still heard the sound of the shower, meaning he couldn't have been asleep long.  
  
Again the knock sounded at the door.  
  
Silver shifted, wincing in pain thought the painkillers were starting to take effect so it was a dull ache, instead of a stabbing pain. Slowly he sat up and forced himself to his feet, hand pressed to his right side as if to hold the pain at bay as he swayed slightly. Once he felt steady on his feet he padded softly out of the room.  
  
Outside Throttle shifted slightly, an ear twitched as he placed one hand to his chin. His other hand resting at his side as his long tail swayed lazily behind him.  
  
"Maybe Charley's out," he muttered to himself, as he rubbed the soft fur with his thumb. "Or she's not up yet. I'll give it one last try."  
  
Just as he reached out his hand to give one last knock on the door before leaving, it opened. Throttle blinked and started to speak, "Sorry Charl..."  
  
The blond mouse's words just trailed off, startled his gaze not falling on Charley, but the slightly disheveled and weary form of Silver standing in the open portal, left hand resting against his wound, his right on the door handle. The white bandages wrapped about his chest and abdomen stood out in sharp contrast to his obsidian fur. Throttle cleared his throat, as he worked to shake of the shock, as his gaze met Silver's.  
  
"Is Charley here?" Throttle asked, his voice neutral.  
  
Silver nodded, slowly in response after a few moments and took a step back into the garage, holding the door open before speaking. "She is in the shower."  
  
Almost as if on cue Silver heard the shower turn off, his gaze turning towards the back of the garage, long hair swaying with his movements, as Throttle entered. The tall black Martian's ear gave a twitch as he turned back to face blond man once again, seeing that he was safely through the door Silver closed the portal.  
  
"Looks like Charley's been busy," Throttle commented, more to break the awkward silence then anything else. He still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing concerning the tall black mouse beside him.  
  
Stifling a yawn with one hand, Silver could only nod as he looked around the room. Actually he hadn't even noticed till Throttle had mentioned it. Boxes littered the floor of the main work bay; some open and half-unpacked, others piled off to the side for later. Packing material trailed from box to box as parts had been moved. A clipboard and pen resting preciously on the edge of another pile of boxes had several items checked off its list.  
  
"Apparently so," Silver replied, softly in a seemingly impressed tone, which he was. There were a lot of boxes and parts that have been moved and he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
Again an awkward silence sprung up between the two men as Silver made his way over to the recliner Charley has been using as a bed. The tall black Martian sank down into the chair slowly, grimaced slightly in pain as he did so, as he fought to stifle another yawn.  
  
"I should know better to believe packages that say non-drowsy," Silver muttered aloud as he placed his head in one hand, propped up on the arm of the chair and yawned again.  
  
An ear twitches and Throttle chuckled softly, a slight smile spreading across his muzzle as he looked at Silver. His boots thumped against the floor as he walked towards the black mouse grabbing a chair on his way over.  
  
"That's the only bad thing about Earth-an pain relievers, no matter which one I take they makes me drowsy, though they usually work well," Throttle said as he plunked the chair down across from Silver and sat down. Straddling the chair, Throttle folded his arms across the back as he looked at the man across from him.  
  
"That I can agree with," Silver replied in a sleepy tone. "The numbing effect is wonderful. It hasn't dulled the pain completely, but at least it is a bit more tolerable."  
  
Throttle appeared as if he was going to say something in return when both men's ears twitched at the sound of the bathroom door opening. A pair of deep crimson and a pair of pale blue orbs turned to look at the back of the work bay. Soon the soft sound of bare feet padding across the floor became audible to both men as Charley walked towards the work bay, toweling her head dry at the same time.  
  
"Hey babe," Throttle said, with a light gesture of one hand nearly scaring the woman out of her wits, with a slight yelp of startlement that caused the blond Martian to chuckle, before asking, "Feel better?"  
  
"Wha..." was all Charley could muster to say through her haze of startlement, as she stared at Throttle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
This seemed a bit unexpected, usually Charley had all the guys at the shop at once, unless one of them had work to be done on their motorcycle. Slowly her mind worked through its state of shock and she turned her green gaze from Throttle to Silver.  
  
"I will leave you two to talk," Silver said softly as he bit back another yawn and shook his head. "I think I need to lay back down," was murmured almost as an afterthought.  
  
"You shouldn't even be up!" Charley scolded lightly as Silver looked up at her. His face mildly haggard looking from both mental and physical exhaustion as well as the pain left to linger despite the medication.  
  
"Who else was to get the door?" Silver asked, as he slowly started to push himself to his feet.  
  
Throttle just watched the exchange of words between mechanic and the mouse, smiling inward a bit despite himself. He rose to his feet as well, moving the chair to clear a better path for wounded man.  
  
Before Charley could respond, Silver swayed unsteadily on his feet as he stood. Without thinking Throttle closed the gap between Silver and himself, catching the man as he started to loose his balance. The blond man heard the sharp intake of breath as Silver grit his teeth against the straining stitches. Silver stood there for a few moments, leaning upon Throttle's strong arm, eyes closed against the pain and haze that now swam before his vision. He drew in a few deep breaths, releasing them slowly, regaining his composure.  
  
"Thank you," Silver said as he half turned his gaze towards Throttle's own, "I will be fine, now."  
  
Silver then shifted his weight from Throttle's arm moving to take another step towards the back room. After a few paces he stopped, nearly swaying on is feet again as he shook his head.  
  
"Here, let me help," Throttle said, once again instinctually moving to support the unsteady Martian man, as Charley move to catch Silver under his other arm.  
  
"Why don't we both help," Charley said, as Silver opened his mouth to protest, only to click it shut as Charley spoke, all the while the woman draped Silver's right arm around her shoulder. Throttle doing the same on the wounded man's left.  
  
Silver just sighed, before he looked back and forth between Charley and Throttle, before his gaze fell back to the mechanic.  
  
"Looks like I do not have much choice," Silver responded, "apparently Earth- an medication is not something that I should take..."  
  
It was as if his body was in agreement for Silver felt his right knee start to give and he shifted his weight the best he could, even though he was supported by two people he was still a bit conscious of his own bulk.  
  
"Time to go," Charley said as she felt the shifting of Silver's weight, "Or we might just have to carry him into the back," she added leaning back to take a peek at Throttle with a smile on her face, a look she was thankful to hide from Silver.  
  
The look on black Martian's face must have been priceless for Throttle started to chuckle as the pair lead Silver to the back room, where the black Martian crawled thankfully back into bed and was asleep before Charley and Throttle left the room.  
  
April 23, 2004  
  
Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2004, all rights reserved 


	10. At a Stand Still?

**Drifter's Way  
Chapter 9: At a Stand Still?**  
  
By Drifter Song  
  
Charley shut the door to the back room softly after Throttle, the pair making their way back into the work bay in silence. The woman skirting around the tall blond mouse so that she could sit down in her customary chair that doubled as a bed.  
  
"What am I going to do with him?" Charley asked in slight frustration, not really looking for an answer, more likely just voicing her thoughts out loud, as she picked up a towel off the arm of the chair. She then turned to face Throttle and shook the rag at him. "He's just as bad as you guys!"  
  
In a matter of speaking... she thought as she flopped down, propping her chin in one hand as she looked up at Throttle...in that chivalrous, enigmatic way.  
  
Throttle opened his mouth to interject or possibly even protest, but ended up allowing it to shut after a moment. A bit of a smile sliding across his muzzle that he quickly shook away as he sat down across from the dark haired woman. He hated to admit that he was starting to like the black furred Martian more with each passing moment. He then sighed, as much as he wanted to know more about Silver, what he is like from Charley's perspective of him, he did not.  
  
What is it that I'm worried to discover? Throttle thought, is it so hard to ask? It was not that it was too difficult to ask, but that in truth he did not want to.  
  
"Look Charley, the reason I'm here..." Throttle started to explain as he leaned back in his chair slightly, left arm propped up on the back of the piece of furniture as he gestured slightly with his right.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Modo awoke at the sound of Throttle's ride leaving the scoreboard, a sliver of red peeking out between heavy grey lids before he rolled over and went back to sleep with a wide mouthed yawn. He had an idea of where the Bros blond leader was heading off to and he really was not all that concerned at the moment.  
  
The grey furred Martian would sleep until mid-morning, rubbing at his one good eye sleepily as he padded quietly out of the bedroom, body armor still resting neatly next to his bed. Long tail swaying behind him he could not help but stop next to the couch where Vinnie lay sleeping, snoring loudly, his position had not changed much since Throttle saw him several hours earlier. Modo sighed, looking down on the white sleeping form, as he mused softly to himself, "Vinnie m' man, how much trouble did you get into?"  
  
With a shake of his head Modo passed him by, heading out of the main living area and into the small kitchenette, the only place within the score board where any of their original ship was intact. Looking through the relatively bare cupboards he settled on a cold rootbeer from the fridge and sat down at the table, staring out the one small window, lost in thought.  
  
"What are we getting ourselves into Bros? Are things as bad as what that Drifter claims them to be?" He sighed again as he ran a hand over top his baldhead. "I wish I knew. I'm hopin' that Charley ma'am has some answers..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Ashaylea asked as she shook her head, sending chocolate curls swaying. She crossed her hands about her chest, studying the small grey furred woman across from her.  
  
"That's my suggestion," Vivian replied as she placed her left hand upon a hip and gestured with the right. "If we put the portal of the hallway in the center of each building it would add extra support and durability."  
  
"Doesn't the main support beam run straight down the center of the hospital?" Ashaylea asked, shaking her head again. "I don't want to risk the damage if that is the case."  
  
Star sat down in the minimal amount of shade cast off the hospital building, it was now just starting to reach late morning, and the heat of the day was climbing quickly. She had hopped the day would have stayed a little cooler but they were not going to be so lucky today. The past few days had been so pleasant. Her pale gaze swayed back and forth between the two women, the fair tan furred doctor and the deep grey bionisist. She was about to interject when Thor walked up to the trio of women; she was tired of their discussion walking around in circles for the past hour or more.  
  
"Any progress so far, M'lady?" Thor asked as he made his way over to Star, inclining his head slightly, a brief nodded bow. His sister and the doctor pausing in their discussion upon his arrival.  
  
Star shook her head, "Not much, Thor," she replied as she stood up. "Maybe you could offer some suggestions, you are after all part of the demolition team." The black furred woman added with a light smile.  
  
Placing a hand to his chin Thor walked the length of the hospital wall and back before walking over to the Biomed building and traveling its length as well. "Why don't I go fetch Boyd? I'm sure he'd have plenty of suggestions."  
  
Star turned to both doctors and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Ashaylea and Viv looked at each other before turning their attention to Thor.  
  
"I think that my brother is right," Vivian stated, "Boyd would be the one to ask." Ashaylea nodded in agreement, and off Thor went to find pale blond furred man.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A loud thump followed by a string of half coherent sentences be the first sign that Vinnie had finally awoke, most likely from rolling off the couch. A twitch of an ear was the only movement save breathing that Modo had made since he woke and moved into the kitchenette. The root beer that he took from the fridge still gripped in his bionic hand wasn't even open; beads of sweat slid down the can slowly to form a puddle on the table.  
  
"Wh...what t...t...ti...me..."Vinnie started before a yawn stole the rest of his sentence as he walked into the kitchenette, grinding the palm of his right hand across his left eye. "...is it?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Modo mumbled before jumping slightly not expecting Vinnie to be in the room. "Heh heh heh, don' know bro, prolly after noon."  
  
The dark grey furred man shifted in his chair, craning his neck to find the clock. "Yup," he nodded his head, seeing that it read 1:53. He then turned his attention to opening the rootbeer in hand and adding. "Actually it's closer to two."  
  
"Whoa! Modo, man why didn't you wake me up?" Vinnie replied seeming to shock himself awake.  
  
"Don' know, figured you'd needed your beauty sleep," Modo teased as he looked up at Vinnie.  
  
Vinnie would give a gestured wave in Modo's direction, "Nah no amount of sleep is gonna help with that, I already have the studdly bod and the charm to match." He flexed his pecs and struck up a muscle man pose, before he looked around the room. "Hey where's Throttle?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Thor made his way across the city, heavy boots crunching along on the dry, baked soil.  
  
"Boyd, are you here?" Thor called out as he entered the side flap door to the man's shop. Sitting on the workbench among the discarded tools was a sign that read in Boyd's flowing penmanship, Be back in'na 'bout an hour.  
  
The tall chestnut mouse sighed as he scratched the back of his head, long tail swinging behind him. "Should have known," he muttered under his breath. Thor then turned and left for his next destination, the one he assumed he'd find Boyd at.  
  
Thor stood in front of the brightly colored tent and shook his head sending those long braids behind his ears swaying. "What sort of name is the _Busty Briar_, anyway, he mumbled to himself as he pushed through the heavy fabric door.  
  
The _Busty Briar_ was one of the few traveling pubs on Mars. This establishment, more often then not resided within _The Way_. The sign above the door was decorated with an image beautiful, voluptuous female barmaid from the waist up with curly red hair. Dressed in a low cut, off the shoulder, green, sleeveless top with a wild Martian Briar Rose tattoo on her fair furred right breast, holding two foaming mugs.  
  
The first assault to Thor's sensitive ears was the noise, bawdy singing, glasses and plates clattering, people shouting orders and raucous laughter. The second was the smell, roasted meats, ale, and too many bodies in one room. His nose wrinkled as his ears twitched almost spastically. It didn't take long for a busty bar lass to approach tall man as he scanned the room for Boyd's familiar face. Surprisingly enough barmaid that approached the tall chestnut man look uncannily like the woman on the sign out front. When asked if she had seen Boyd, the maid just shook her head, sending layers upon layers of curls bouncing about her bare shoulders. Thor left the building, scratching his chin in thought as he headed off to check a few more places that the man might be.  
  
"Crazy! He's just crazy!" A pale grey mouse with black hair and round wire framed glasses sputtered as he walked out of the men's bathhouse nearly bumped into Thor in the process. "Oh sorry..." the man muttered in apology, skirting around Thor and continued on his way still muttering under his breath.  
  
Lofting a brow Thor opened the door that lead down the short section of hallway to the men's bathing quarters, not fully paying attention to where he was going he ran into very man he was looking for. "Oof, excuse me..." Thor started to say he recognized the man before him, and his jaw just dropped open at the sight of him.  
  
There standing before Thor was Boyd in just a towel. His blond fur and shaggy, frosted blond hair glittered with moisture. His lanky form only seemed to be accented more due to his state of undress and just getting out of the bath. His odd miss-matched eyes of crimson and lavender shined with mirth.  
  
"Ach Laddie, would ye watch where yer goin'!" Boyd exclaimed taking a step back to keep from having his bare feet stepped on by the much larger man. "Ah iffin it ain't me bonnie Thor."  
  
"Boyd, I've been looking all over for you," Thor in a slightly exasperated tone once he got over his mild shock.  
  
"Well ye found me laddie, in all me glory," Boyd replied with a bright smile, placing a hand on one hip. "Wha' are ye needin' t'day?"  
  
Thor explained the situation about the annex that was needed between the Hospital and the Biomed buildings and the current discussion that was going on as well. As Thor talked, Boyd turned from the tall chestnut male slightly, pulling and folding the towel into a more desirable form, some what resembling an Earthan Kilt.  
  
"Time's a waistin' laddie," Boyd called over his shoulder as he walked past Thor after he finished adjusting the towel. The tall man was not quite finished with his explanation, stopped in mid-sentence. "The lassies be needin' me advice, ye should 'ave foun' me earlier."  
  
Thor drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he turned to follow Boyd; I hate it when he does this, he thought, before he tried to explain to the shorter blond man that he tried to find him, before he remarked, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"  
  
Boyd half turned his head to gaze over his shoulder as he shoved the door open and stepped out into the sunshine, "Eh?" He then looked down and assessed his state of dress.  
  
"Aye, prolly," Boyd responded and kept walking, "Bu' I dou't tha' this will take all tha' long laddie, I be decen' enough ta answer a few questions."  
  
Thor just sighed and followed the blond man along as he skillfully weaved his way through the milling crowds within the Way. He shook his head once more as he thought, here we go again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"He went WHERE..." Vinnie nearly shouted at the top of his lungs as he sat across from Modo, pushing himself to his feet in the process. "...to do WHAT?!"  
  
Vinnie stared at Modo for a moment, a look of shock on his face that soon melted away with the narrowing of his eyes and flattening of his ears. The two had talked a good portion of the rest of the afternoon, Modo had actually managed to skirt around the question of what Throttle was doing at first, as he goaded Vinnie into telling him what all the white furred man had done the night before.  
  
"Maybe this is for the best Vinnie," Modo replied as he grabbed hold of what was left of his can of rootbeer to keep it from spilling all over the table when Vinnie stood up. He was very glad he took the time to stabilize his drink a Vinnie punched the table.  
  
"For the love of Mars! How can this be..." Vinnie retorted vehemently. "FOR the BEST? You can see how well that Drifter has Charley girl wrapped around his fingers already." He pounded his fist on the table again causing it to shudder violently, before he crossed his arms about his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already asked her to go back to Mars with 'im."  
  
Modo sighed as he raised the can to his lips and took a slow drink; his good eye half-lidded in thought. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms before him loosely as he rested the soda can on his bionic elbow and cocked his head slightly to the side. He studied the white furred Martian across from him before he started to speak, "Don' you think that Charley would have said something about leaving Earth, Vinnie. I don' think that she'd try to hide somethin' like that from us."  
  
"Probably because that Drifter's won her over, used...." Vinnie replied throwing his hands up in the air as he turned away from Modo in frustration, nearly taking the chair with him a he kicked it, "I...don't ...know, black magic or something."  
  
"Oh come now Bro," Modo started, sitting up a bit straighter, "You can' believe th..."  
  
"Looks like he's starting to snow you over pretty good too," Vinnie interrupted as he turned back to face his friend, eyes narrowing slightly, his last word dripped with sarcasm, "Bro."  
  
Modo's jaw dropped open as he nearly spilt the last bit of rootbeer when he let go of the can. Hearing the slight scrape of metal on metal was all that caused the big man to react to the sliding object and catch it. He then shook his head as he set the can down on the table and stood up slowly, placing his hands on the already unstable object, he leaned forward, his good eye glowing faintly.  
  
"Now you listen up, Bro, I've heard just about enough from you right now," Modo replied slowly and evenly, measuring out the tone of his words to drive the point through Vinnie's thick skull. "I trust Throttle and you should to. He's always been there for us, no matter the cost. Now's the time he's gonna need someone to back him up and I don' know about you but I'm gonna be there."  
  
Now it was Vinnie turn to have his jaw drop, catching himself he clicked his mouth closed and turned away from Modo, storming out of the room. Somewhere deep inside the scoreboard a door slammed. Modo just watched him go as he slid back into his seat. Elbows resting upon the table he laced his fingers together before him, almost covering the tip of his muzzle as he leaned there.

_June 8, 2004  
Copyright Drifter Song 2000-2004, all rights reserved _


End file.
